


Bonnie's Pokemon Adventure!

by PokemonMasterette



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonMasterette/pseuds/PokemonMasterette
Summary: "Finally, my turn." Bonnie said, and marched out the door, Dedenne on her head.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I think that when people think of XY, XY Kalos Quest, and XYZ, they think of Clemont, and obviously Ash and Serena, but what about Bonnie? I want to give her the spotlight, because nobody else has! 
> 
> Bonnie's current team: Dedenne.

Finally, it was today. Bonnie was finally ten and could start her own adventure as a Trainer. She was running around her and Clemont's house in Vaniville Town. "Bonnie, slow down!" Clemont shouted after her for the third time that hour. "Can't!" She shouted back. 'Gotta get ready!" Clemont shook his head and smiled. What could he do? he wasn't ruining her excitement, that was for sure.

Bonnie had been ready to become a Trainer since She and Clemont, Ash, and Serena had split up. Her all-time goal was to meet up with Ash again, and challenge him to a battle, and win. But first, she had to START her adventure. She had admired Serena and the way she was a Pokemon Performer, but at the end of the day, she belonged on the battlefield, not the stage. She HAD grown up watching Clemont's gym battles after all. "ready, Dedenne?" She asked. "Dedenne!' It replied happily, jumping onto Bonnie's head. "Okay. Got that, tent....sleeping bag...food...money....everything but the kitchen sink thanks to Clemont." She said to Dedenne. She must've been louder than she thought, because she got a response almost immediately. "You can NEVER be too prepared, Bonnie!" Clemont shouted back. Bonnie rolled her eyes. Of course HE thought of that. His favorite phrase was "Gym leaders can never be too prepared." Bonnie didn't get why he cared so much, but whatever. "Phone...where'd it go?" she asked, looking around her room. "Dedenne!" Dedenne shouted, pointing. Right next to her Holocaster. She carried one to get news and such, but other than that she had her phone, one of Clemont's few successful inventions, that ran on solar power. She stuffed them both into her backpack. That HAD to be everything. 

"Bonnie, wait!" Clemont said, as she was about to step out the door. "What now?" She asked. "Are you SURE you want to go?" he asked. "Uh, yeah! I'm gonna show everyone what I can do! And Dedenne too!" Clemont laughed. "I knew there'd be no stopping you. Anyway, let me get down to the point. All I need from you is to call me when you reach Santalune city, got it?" Bonnie nodded. "And don't stay up or sleep in too late." She doubte that would happen, but he continued. "Make sure to use things that are in your Healing pouch and go to Pokemon Centers regularly. You have a map, right?" "Yes Clemont! Why are you so worried about me? I know what I'm doing!" Clemont looked at her, annoyed. "I know, Bonnie. But you've never done it alone, and I don't want you to come back home sick and injured." She rolled her eyes. "Anything else?" She asked, getting annoyed herself. "Will ya miss me?" Clemont asked. "Of course!" Bonnie said, hugging her brother and said, "No losing to anyone until I get there." He laughed and said, "Obviously. Wouldn't want you to be right!" They shared a laugh and Bonnie said, "Anyway, talk to ya once I get to Santalune!" And she hurried out the door, through the gate that lead to Vaniville, and into the Pokemon World. 

"Dedenne." Dedenne told her. "Exactly. We've already done this once, following Ash. "Lairon!" Someone said. Not even five minutes in. "Dedenn." Dedenne said, atop Bonnie's head. "yeah. That didn't sund good. Uh-oh." She said. A Wild Lairon was ahead, and it was hurt!" Bonnie carefully approached it. "You okay, little guy?" "Lair!" it pointed to it's leg. "Hmm. That's badly burned. Hold on, I'll get a burn heal." She said. It was easy to find. "Ready?" She asked it. "Lair!" It replied. Bonnie sprayed it onto the Lairon, who was watching her with laser focus. "Okay. That should feel better." The empty bottle disappeared in traditional style. Just poofing out of sight to be refilled at some Pokemon Center and bought again by someone new. "Lairon!" It said happily. A Poke Ball had fallen out of Bonnie's bag and before she could put it back, Lairon tapped it. It shook once. Twice. Three times, and shut with a satisfying click. "I just caught a Lairon!" She shouted. "Dedenne!" Dedenne replied. 

After that, now Bonnie, along with Dedenne on her head and Lairon in her backpack. They're working on getting to Santalune City, to Bonnie's first-ever gym battle with HER as the challenger! The thought was amazing but first, they had to get there. And there was a bit of ground to cover before she got there. 


	2. Meeting In An  Interesting Way!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie spends her first night alone, and then reaches Santalune city! Of course though, that isn't the only thing that happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie's Current team: Dedenne, Lairon.  
> Dedenne's current moveset: Nuzzle, Dazzling Gleam, electric charge and Play Rough  
> Lairon's current moveset: iron Tail, Take Down, Metal Sound and Iron Defense

A Little while later, it was getting dark. "I think we should stop here for tonight. What do you think, Dedenne?" "Ded." Dedenne replied, exhausted. Although it didn't do all that much work. "Okay then." Bonnie replied, and pulled out her tent, another Clemont invention that self-assembled with the push of a button. Once inside, Bonnie heard it start to rain. She let Lairon out so it can stretch it's legs and hang out with her and Dedenne. "We got far today, right guys?" "Lairon!" Lairon said. Bonnie pulled out her Pokedex. 'okay. A Steel and Rock type. Knows Iron Tail, Take Down, Iron Defense and Metal Sound. That works for me!" Bonnie told it. "Lairon!" It replied, putting it's front paws in the air to high-five, er, paw Bonnie. "Okay guang. Time to get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tommorow!" Bonnie said. If only she knew how big.

She slept like a rock and after packing up, was ready to get going again, but heard a voice. "Wonder what that was." Bonnie muttered, calling back Lairon. once she packed everything up in her backpack, tent included, she kept going. If only she knew who she'd find. 

Bonnie had been going along for a little while when suddenly, she heard another shout, and spun around, and saw the source. A Girl was heading headfirst off of a cliff! Bonnie had an Aipom arm on her backpack for such an occasion via Clemont. It wasn't as big, but it would have to do. She reached, and grabbed the girl. The girl shouted again, but saw what had happened. "You alright?" Bonnie asked, putting her on her feet next to her. "Yeah...thanks. Piplup here has a bad habit of liking cliffs" the girl sighed. "I'm Verity, by the way." Bonnie smiled. "Well, I'm Bonnie. Nice to meet ya!" Verity looked at Bonnie and said, "Are you a new Trainer?" Bonnie nodded "Been on the road for almost a day" . "Hmm. I've been on the road almost a year, but I've never been to Kalos before two days ago so..." Verity trailed off. Bonnie nodded. "i've lived in Kalos my entire life, and my brother is the Lumiouse City gym leader." Verity's eyes couldn't have gotten bigger. "SO you have experience?" Bonie shook her head. "No. Well, as a spectator I've never been a challenger, and I'm going to Santalune City to get the first badge." Verity nodded. "Wow. That's acually my plan, too. I've already collected all eight badges from Sinnoh, but I haven't challenged the league yet. I know somebody who's invloved in it, and I wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to them, so I decided to go to a new region, spun a wheel, it landed on Kalos, and here I am!" Bonnie laughed. "That's one way to go at it." "Wanna travel together?" Verity nodded. "That WOULD be helpful every time Piplup over here decided to run off. He thinks he can fly." Bonnie laughed again. "You two sure are funny. this is Dedenne, and here." She took out it's Poke Ball, "is Lairon!" Verity knelt down to pet them both. "Wait-didn't you say you started, like, yesterday?" Bonnie smiled and said, "Well, Dedenne used to be my brother's, but he let me have it, and I found Lairon hurt. I helped it, and it hit one of the Poke balls that had fallen out of my backpack,and here we are!" The two laughed and Verity said, "C'mon. we aren't getting anywhere just standing here. 

Bonnie and Verity shared stores about growing up, and how they both wanted to travel the world. "yeah. and someone I traveled with almost died!" Verity replied. "Who?" Bonnie asked, intrigued. "I think his name's Ash?" Bonnie gasped. "I know him, too! He actually traveled with me, my brother and another girl named Serena when he was here!" "The irony of it all." Verity replied sarcastically. "Okay. Anyhoo, look!" Bonnie pointed. "Santalune city!" Verity said, beginning to run. "Race ya!" She called back. 'Hey! You got a head start!" Bonnie shouted, but started to run. 

Once at the city and out of breath Bonnie asked, "Could you wait for a sec? My brother asked me to call him so he knows I got here safe." Verity nodded. 

"CLemont!" Bonnie shouted into his ear. "Morning Bonnie. Are you aware it's only 7:00 in the morning?" Clemont asked, sounding tired. "Quit it! I'm here in Santalune, and I caught an Lairon and met a girl named Verity!" "Wow. that is achiving things." CLemont replied. "yeah. Verity and I are going to travel together, at least for now, so I'm not alone! And Lairon is so cute, I'll have to send you a pic!" Clemont smiled. It was good to know Bonnie was going at things head-on. "Ok. good luck with your first battle!" Clemont told her, and then hung up. 

"Must be nice, having a brother who cares." Verity told Bonnie. "It is." Bonnie replied. Verity smiled a bit....sadly. "I'm an only child, so I wouldn't know what that's like." Bonnie bit her lip. "Well, we don't always get along, but he's happy for me so." Verity looked at Bonnie. "Wait-doesn't that mean if he's the gym leader of Lumiouse, you two are gonna have to battle?" Bonnie nodded. "We know." She replied. "Let's go to the Pokemon Center, and then to the Gym!" Verity suggested.

Pokemon healed, both girls were ready to earn their first badge. "we need a map. this city is HUGE!" Verity said. "This isn't nothing,compared to Lumiouse." "Dedenne!" Dedenne shouted. 'What is it, Dedenne?" Bonnie and Verity asked it at the same time. It pointed. "It's someone in a red uniform." Verity said, puzzled. "Oh no. not them again." Bonnie muttered. 


	3. Team Fire Flare!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flare wants to try at redemtion, but Bonnie and Verity aren't having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie's Current team: Dedenne, Lairon.  
> Dedenne's current moveset: Nuzzle, Dazzling Gleam, electric charge and Play Rough  
> Lairon's current moveset: iron Tail, Take Down, Metal Sound and Iron Defense
> 
> Verity's Current Team: Piplup  
> Piplup's moveset: Water Gun, Ice Beam, Sheer Cold, and Physic

"So who are they,exactly?" Verity asked. "They're Team Flare. They almost killed Ash and the rest of us with the Ultimate Weapon." Bonnie replied. Verity gasped. "That sounds horrible!" She told Bonnie. Bonnie nodded. "Piplup!" Piplup was ready to fight, that was for sure. "Lairon?" Bonnie asked it. It shook it's ball as if to say yes. She got it out. The Grunt saw the two and said, "I challenge you to a battle!" he said. "A fire type. Easy." Verity muttered, smirking. "Team Flare Flare is gonna rule the world, you watch!" The Grunt told them. He called out a TorKoal. "Use fire fang!" he shouted. 'Ice Beam!" Verity shouted. "Quick! Use Iron tail!" Bonnie said. The two attacks landed in a cloud of smoke and a fainted Torkoal. "W-what?" The Grunt said, running away. 

"We acually did it." Verity said. "yeah. I can't believe it!" Bonnie said. The two girls and their Pokemon jumped up and down a few times, looking quite the sight to passersby. They didn't care though. They had defeated someone evil. "Should we challenge the gym?" Bonnie asked. "Hold it!" Someone shouted. "What now?" Verity asked. Two more Grunts were blocking the doors of the gym. 

Two more defeat opponents. "We have to go to the Pokemon Center." Verity muttered. "Yeah. I guess we can't go to the gym just yet." Bonnie said, shrugging. 

Honestly the two were just happy to be with one another. No mater what they did, they seemed Invincible, and that was enough for them to keep going. As long as they didn't have to go it alone. 

"Witch way IS the Pokemon center?" Verity asked, looking everywhere. "Small towns can be confusing." Bonnie murmured, confused herself. 'You see anything,Piplup?" Verity asked Piplup, sitting on her head. "Dedenne?" Bonnie aske.d "Den nen ne" Dedenne said, shaking it's small head. "We'll have to find it eventually." Bonnie' stomach growled. "But I guess I'm hungry." She said, laughing.

"Yeah. i got food." Bonnie said. Verity smiled. "Phew. I haven't exactly been able to find a Poke Mart to by food and stuff at yet since I got here,either." Bonnie smiled. The two sat down on a conviently paced bench. Bonnie dug in her backpack. "what'd ya like to eat?" Verity thought for a minute before saying, "Old Gateau!" She responded. Bonnie laughed. "Same!" Bonnie told her cheerfully. "Now, my brother put a small machine in my backpack that can make any food for up to five people!" Verity's mouth shaped an o. "Really?" She asked. Bonnie showed her and said, "Old Gateau!" Verity gasped. "Yum! Just like home!" She told her. Bonnie looked at Verity and asked her, "Do you ever miss Sinnoh?" Verity cocked her head before saying, "No. Not really. I don't know why, but other than this, and the Pheone." Bonnie giggled. "I had a friend that was a Zygarde Cell named Squishy." Verity laughed so hard she almost dropped her food. "Squishy?" Bonnie sighed. "What? I was 8!" 

A little while later they realized that they probably should challenge the gym, so they head toward it. 

Bonnie never noticed how lard and imposing it seemed as a Challenger. "Witch one of us should go first?" Verity asked. "I honestly don't know!" Bonnie said, shrugging. "You can go." She told Verity, who nodded. "Kay!" She replied. They opened the doors and stepped inside into a not-so-pleasant surprise. 


	4. Gym Challenge in a Different Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Verity go inside the gym, but they'll have to face more than a Gym Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie's Current team: Dedenne, Lairon.  
> Dedenne's current moveset: Nuzzle, Dazzling Gleam, electric charge and Play Rough  
> Lairon's current moveset: iron Tail, Take Down, Metal Sound and Iron Defense
> 
> Verity's Current Team: Piplup  
> Piplup's moveset: Water Gun, Ice Beam, Sheer Cold, and Physic
> 
> And BTW, I'm not the best at writing battles yet, but it WILL get better as the story goes on!

When the two entered, it was dark. "Dedenne! Use a gentle electric charge to light the way!" Bonnie commanded. "Den nen!" It replied, understanding. "That's weird. Piplup, C'here." Verity murmured, picking up Piplup. "Well, look who it is!" Someone said. "Bigger, Dedenne!" Bonnie said. it lit up the room, and blinded Xerosic, team Flare Scientist. 

"What did you do with Viola?" Bonnie asked. "I'm in charge now!" Xerosic said. Bonnie rolled her eyes. It was easy to get annoyed by these people. "Go Vanilite!" He shouted. "Vanilite?" Bonnie asked. "An Ice Type! Weak to Steel!" Verity said. "Lairon! Iron Tail!" Bonnie shouted. 'Wait-hold!" Xerosic couldn't even get a command out. "Now use Metal Sound!" Verity shouted to it. It listened however. "Thanks! Again! iron tail!" Bonnie shouted. That did it. "It's unable to battle." Verity said. Xerosic went running. "That was hard, because of so little lighting. Thanks, Dedenne. And Lairon, great job!" Bonnie said, calling it back. "Help me, please!" Someone shouted. "Viola!" Verity muttered. They had a bit of a way before they could do anything, however. "Piplup! Ice Beam to break that wood!" Verity commanded. The gym was a mess. "Help's here, just hold on!" Bonnie called. "'kay!" Viola replied, now almost calm despite her situation. "hmm..That's not good. Dedenne, use electric charge and get rid of that glass!" Bonnie shouted. "That didn't sound good." Verity muttered. 

About an hour later, the girls and their Pokemon had fought there way back to the closet that Viola was stuck in. "It's locked." Verity said, discouraged after all they'd done. "Aha! Dedenne, Nuzzle that lock!" The door swung opened. "Thanks, girls. Was it really just the two of you?" Viola asked. "yeah. We had came for our gym battles, but Xerosic was here, so we battled him and fought our way through all of these debris to rescue you!" Bonnie said. "Ah. In that case, here." Viola, after going up a floor, gave them each a case to keep their badges, as well as a Bug Badge for each of them. "thank you!" The two said together. "I know it wasn't exactly what I'd, or you had expected,but after what you just did, that's badge-worthy. You two know where your going from here?" they shook their heads. "You follow Route 4 to the lower side of Lumiouse City, ad then you take the Gate to Route 5!" The two nodded. "Good luck. Sorry to make this so brief, but I myself have to get to Lumiouse City to see my sister so she can put this in the news!" And with that, Viola shot out the door. 

A little while later, Verity and Bonnie kept moving. They knew they had a while to go, but still. Except, hey hear a sound. "Look! A Pumpkaboo! Can I catch it?" Verity asked. "Sure! Go for it!" Bonnie said enthusistically. Verity pulled out a Quick Ball, and threw it. "Hold...Hold...HOLD!" She said, hopeful. It clicked shut. "I just caught a Pumpkaboo!" Verity announced proudly. "That's amazing!" Bonnie said, and pulled out her Pokdex. "Pumpkaboo, Average sized. Knows Grass Knot, Shadow Claw, Curse and Razor Leaf!" Bonnie announced to her. 

"How is it lunchtime already?" Bonnie asked. "Good question. let's eat!" She dug into her backpack, and Bonnie had the machine make her a peanut butter sandwich, cause she was in the mood for one. Verity was muttering. "Something wrong?" Bonnie asked. "No. Well, i just read in the map. if you beat the Second Gym, you go to the Pokemon Center immediately and then to the third gym right away." Bonnie got why she had said that, and she hoped they both passed onto he next gym after one shot. But no sense in worrying about now, there was a lot of land between them and the next gym! 


	5. A Brand New Perspective!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Verity get to South Boulevard,and Bonnie has a bit of nostalgia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie's Current team: Dedenne, Lairon.  
> Dedenne's current moveset: Nuzzle, Dazzling Gleam, electric charge and Play Rough  
> Lairon's current moveset: iron Tail, Take Down, Metal Sound and Iron Defense
> 
> Verity's Current Team: Piplup, Pumpkaboo  
> Piplup's moveset: Water Gun, Ice Beam, Sheer Cold, and Physic  
> Pumpkaboo's moveset: Grass Knot, Shadow Claw, Curse and Razor Leaf

Bonnie and Verity, now both with their first gym badge and two Pokemon, keep going on Route 4 to get to the South Boulevard of Lumiouse City. Piplup and Dedenne leading the way. "They sure are go-getters!" Verity said, smiling. "Exactly!" Bonnie replied. They were using a gentle running pace. "Piplup!" Piplup shouts. "Not again!" Verity cried. Bonnie sped ahead, and grabbed Piplup from the small yet dangerous ledge it was gonna jump off of. "Piplup, the water down there isn't safe to jump into." Bonnie explained. "Thanks Bonnie!" Verity called. "Anytime!" Bonnie said, standing up and scooping up Piplup. "Pip! pip lup!" Piplup complained. "yeah, yeah. We'll find somewhere for you to jump, just not right this minute!" Verity told it. Piplup seemed satisfied. 

A few hours later, it was late afternoon and they saw the city lights. "No way!" Verity said. "wow. I've never taken this way to get here before." Bonnie murmured, a bit uncertain. "C'mon Bonnie! Don't slow down now!" Verity said. "you're right! Race ya!" Bonnie said, pushing ahead. "what? Ok!" Verity said, a bit confused at once. The two ran through the gate that connected Route 4 to South Boulevard.

Race forgotten, neither knew witch way to look first. "haven't you been here before?" Verity asked. "Well, yeah. Except it was never on my journey. It's kinda of a first for me, too." Bonnie said, looking everywhere. Verity looked over at Bonnie and smiled. "Well, we have each other, right? we should be ok." Verity told her like an expert. "Thanks, Verity. I keep feeling alone, although you and our Pokemon are all here with us." Bonnie shook her head. Verity cocked her head. "I get it. that was how I was. It felt like no matter what happened or who I was with, i was alone." Bonnie looked at her. "How'd you get over it?" Verity nodded. "I just kept believing. In myself, my friends, and my Pokemon." Piplup chirped happily after hearing that. "Well, there is one thing I can't do that you can, Bonnie. Find my way around the city. And I would like some food that wasn't made in a backpack, no offence!" Bonnie laughed. "None taken. let's go!" She said, starting to lead. 

So many thoughts were going through Bonnie's head. Was she actually here? Was she in a dream and if so, how long would it last? It felt real, but she could never be sure. Not to mention the amount of fun she's had so far with Verity! Verity liked Bonnie and her Pokemon. She was happy that she had met someone that was somewhat like her. Not to mention the fact that she preferred to travel with others instead of alone, so it was working perfectly! "Finally! A Cafe! That works for me!" Verity said. Bonnie laughed and looked up at the sky. Dusk was so pretty. The sky at the top being bluish-black with stars and the bottom being orange and pink. The two sat down outside. "What are ya in the mood for?" Bonnie asked Verity. "hmm...something sweet and savory. Like a Chocolate Croissant! Or French Fries and a Chocolate Milkshake!" Bonnie's eyes widened. "I Love all those things! Let's do it!" The two girls laughed. A Waiter came, and they ordered two orders of Chocolate Croissants, French Fries and Chocolate Milkshakes, and then did some people watching. Verity was fascinated in the way that Bonnie knew her way around this huge city without getting lost. Not to mentioned that they had the same favorite foods! It was kinda funny. Bonnie was thinking the same exact thing. The food arrived, steaming hot. "Yummy!" Verity said, and dug in and burned her mouth. "Shoot, forgot that's hot!" Verity cried, quickly sipping some milkshake. Bonnie laughed and told Verity, "I do the exact same thing!" Dipping a french fry in her own milkshake. Sweet and salty, a combo made in heaven for the both of them. "These are so good! How do you not eat them, like, all the time?" Bonnie thought for a minute before answering. "Well, my brother's a good cook, so that helps. And I have a bad habit of forgetting to eat because I'm so focused!" Verity's eyes widened. "how does one do that?" Bonnie felt a mini pang of homesickness. "uh-oh. I know that look. Bonnie, we're eating at a sidewalk cafe in Lumiouse city by ourselves together!" Before Bonnie could answer, Dedenne and Piplup came up. "I suppose we should give them dinner." Verity said. They set up two food bowls right next to their table with Poppins inside and called out Lairon and Pumpkaboo. All four Pokemon were hungry and happy to be receiving some food. Bonnie and Verity continued to eat and talk for a while. "At the end of the day though, here in Kalos anything is possible. But I have a dream. First, I'm gonna challenge the Elite Four and Alain, win, and then Battle Ash and win! But I know I have a long way to go before then." Bonnie said. "Well, at lest you have that. My First goal was to get out of Sinnoh and go from there!" Verity replied. there was a moment of silence and then, a clock went off, chiming eight times. "Well, i suppose we should find a hotel. i'm exhausted." Verity muttered, yawning. "Follow me," Bonnie said. Today may be ending, but there was plenty of adventure to be had tommorow and in the days to come


	6. Taking a Step into the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Verity were on their way to challenge the second gym, when someone appeared in a unique way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie's Current team: Dedenne, Lairon.  
> Dedenne's current moveset: Nuzzle, Dazzling Gleam, electric charge and Play Rough  
> Lairon's current moveset: iron Tail, Take Down, Metal Sound and Iron Defense
> 
> Verity's Current Team: Piplup, Pumpkaboo  
> Piplup's moveset: Water Gun, Ice Beam, Sheer Cold, and Physic  
> Pumpkaboo's moveset: Grass Knot, Shadow Claw, Curse and Razor Leaf

Bonnie and Verity were on the road

They were gonna challenge the second gym, and were fully in the mindset. ¨i'm ready to win!” Bonnie had just said, when suddenly, someone farmiliar appears. "ow! Why am I always getting into these things? I'm Kalos Queen!" Bonnie knew that voice. "Serena" Bonnie murmured. Serena saw Bonnie, and gasped. "No way, you're a trainer now?" Bonnie realized how long it had been since the two had seen each other. Verity looked at the girl hugging Bonnie like she was crazy. Did this girl take her medicine this morning? "uh, can I ask?" Verity said. "oh yeah! Sorry. This is my friend Serena. She's one of the people who I traveled around with!" Serena took the moment to say hello. The two girls waved to each other, earning a smile from Bonnie. Serena looked at her watch. "Bonnie, I'm sorry but I have to go now. Will I see you around?" Bonnie was sad to have to say goodbye, but the two girls soon parted, and little did either know how soon they would see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having technical difficulty lately with my electronics, but hope to fully be up again soon!


	7. A New Friend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Verity are still on the way to the gym, when the encounter something adorable!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie's current team: Dedenne, Lairon  
> Dedenne's current moveset: play rough, electric charge, dazzling gleam and nuzzle.  
> Lairon's current moveset: iron tail, takedown, iron defense and metal sound
> 
> Verity's current team: piplup, pumkaboo  
> Piplup's current moveset: water gun, sheer cold, ice beam and physic.  
> Pumpkaboo's current moveset: razor leaf, curse, grass knot and shadow claw

Bonnie and Verity are still on the way to the second gym. It's been three days since they stopped in Lumiouse, and both girls felt like they were walking in circles.

"Are we almost there?" Verity asked. "No clue", Bonnie replied. "I have no idea how maps work!" Verity laughed at how hilarious that had sounded before asking Bonnie, "Cyllage city is the first town you find after reaching the coastline,right?" Bonnie nodded. "Look down, we found the coast!!!" Bonnie pulled her nose out of the map and saw that sure enough, they had found the coast. "Let's stop for a little waterfront fun!" Verity suggested.

After a quick clothing change, both girls were in the water. It was a warm day also, so cooling down was practically a must. They let their Pokemon out. Amongst the splashing, Bonnie pointed. "Look!" Verity looked out at the same spot Bonnie was and saw an Azurill, slashing. 

"I,m catching it!" Bonnie said, splashing up to her backpack where Lairon had a Net Ball waiting.Verity cheered, "Go, Bonnie, Go! You can do it" From her spot still in the water, with Piplup's close by. 

"Go! Net ball!" Bonnie shouted. It hit the small Pokemon and brought it inside in a red beam of light and a net. It shook once. Twice. Three times and held! 

Bonnie swam out to retrieve it. "Yay! Another team member!!" She shouted. Bonnie looked at Verity. "The next Pokemon we come across can be yours!" Verity nodded. 

The two got redressed soon after and took off. After all, they were getting closer by the minute!!!


	8. About 2 Weeks Later.... A Pair of Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Verity and Bonnie have their second and third badges. Except, a problem arises in coumarine city during their attempts to get their fourth badges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie's current team: Dedenne, Lairon, Azurill  
> Dedenne's current moveset: play rough, dazzling gleam, nuzzle and electric charge  
> Lairon's current moveset: take down, metal sound, iron tail, and iron defense  
> Azurill's current moveset: Water gun, sweet kiss, bubble beam and tail whip
> 
> Verity's current team: Piplup, Pumpkaboo  
> Piplup's current moveset: Water gun, sheer cold, ice beam and physic  
> Pumpkaboo's current moveset: Razor leaf, grass knot Curse and shadow claw

Now in Coumarine city, Bonnie and Verity both have three badges. The two plan on to challengechallenge the next gym first thing tomorrow morning, because the gym was closed for the night. 

"Now I think that I am finally starting to understand why Ash had been so passionate about the gym battles!" Bonnie said to Verity in their tent that night. "Yeah. They're a lot of fun!" Verity replied, unrolling her sleeping bag. Bonnie looked at her badge case, nearly half full, at the spaces for the badges she didn't have yet. "Okay everyone! C'mon out!" Verity said. Her two Pokemon came out, ready for a little fresh air. Bonnie unzipped the tent so that they could exit. She let out her Pokemon and after tucking away the poke balls, looked up at the night sky.

"It's so pretty." Verity said. The two girls were looking up, when a shooting star fell! "Quick! Make a wish!" Bonnie said. Verity closed her eyes and wished, _"I hope I get all my badges by winning them the first time!"_ at the same time Bonnie wished, _"I hope all of our Pokemon and us stay in good health, I win all my badges, and that I'll reunite with Ash and beat him in a battle!"_ it was a stretch for sure, but she hoped for at least the first two parts would come true.

The next day, Verity and Bonnie both challenged the gym, and both got their fourth badges, the Plant Badge! "I can't wait to challenge my brother!" Bonnie said to Verity. "Yeah! I wanna meet this Clemont person!" Verity said passionately. Her stomach growled. Bonnie laughed. "I guess I am not the only hungry one!" She said. "PIPLUP!" Piplup's shouted from where it was sitting beside Azurill. Verity and Bonnie looked over, just in time to see it evolve into Prinplup! 

"That's amazing!" Verity said, running over. Suddenly, Azurill was glowing in a bright light. "No way!" Bonnie said. Azurill was evolving into "Marill. That's what the Pokedex said!" Bonnie said. Sure enough. That was what it evolved into. "What were the odds of THAT happening?" Verity asked.

A little while later, now with full stomachs, the girls set off on Route 6 to get to Lumiouse city, ready for anything. Well, anything but what happened!


	9. An Unexpected Encounter!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They encounter somebody that isn't exactly wanted....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie's current team: Dedenne, Lairon, Marill  
> Dedenne's current moveset: play rough, dazzling gleam, nuzzle and electric charge  
> Lairon's current moveset: take down, metal sound, iron tail, and iron defense  
> Marill's current moveset: Water gun, sweet kiss, bubble beam and tail whip
> 
> Verity's current team: Prinplup,Pumpkaboo.  
> Prinplup's current moveset: water gun, sheer cold, ice beam and physic  
> Pumpkaboo's current moveset: curse, grass knot, shadow claw and razor leaf

Now they had four gym badges each, and ready to head en route back to Lumiouse. Except, they hear a shout from a little further up the road. "Huh?" Verity asked, while Bonnie begain to run.

"Wait up!" Verity called to Bonnie, who wasn't listening. They had been walking all day and it was nearly dusk. According to Verity's GPS they were only 2.5 miles from lumiouse and couldn't wait to sleep on a real bed for a change. She didn't normally complain, but it felt like forever. Had it really only been yesterday they had each gotten their fourth badges? They had been on teh road for about 2 1/2 months now. Verity shook her head. If there had been one thing she had learn since this started, it was that Bonnie had her mind made up, there was no stopping her. 

Bonnie stopped. "No way." She murmured. Because standing in front of her was none other than Shauna, Serena's best friend. Someone Bonnie hadn't seen in a real long time. Shauna had been screaming because of the person who had appeared in front of _her._ And that person just happened to be Team Rocket.

"Prepare for trouble, we gave up on the twerp!" Jessie said. 

"And make it double, we're done chasing a stupid Pikachu!" James shouted.

"Meowth, That's the truth!" Meowth, countered

"Wobbuffet!" Anyone can figure out who said that.

Verity had heard out team rocket from her mother. The "Twerp" She knew was none other than Ash Ketchum. Bonnie looked enraged, Verity doubted this was her first encunter with them. 

Bonnie had a feeling that she was going to encouter these idiots again sooner or later. Team Rocket had startled Shauna, but did a double take to look from Shauna to Bonnie and Verity on her left. "No way! That little blond twerpette! Bonnie! You're a Trainer now?" Meowth said. Evil Pokemon or not, he still was amazed at twerp's growth, no matter who they were. He was able to answer his own question.

"Lairon!" Bonnie said. "Prinplup!" Verity called at the same time. "Use take Down!" Bonnie shouted, while Verity yelled, "Sheer COld!" Team Rocket looked at the move and shouted, "We're blasting off because ofthe twerpette again!" And disappeared as always. 

Shauna turned around. "Bonnie! It's you!" She said, her skitty at her feet. "Uh...yeah." Bonnie said. "Feels like only yesterday the Disaster happened." Shauna murmured, almost afraid to acually say it. Bonnie frowned. That had been so long ago. A year already. Wow. 

After a little while Shauna gasped. "I gotta go! Trevor and Tierno are waiting for me!" And she ran off in the direction that Bonnie and Verity had came from. "Let's keep going." Verity said.

Much later in the tent, listening to her Pokemon and Verity snore in sync trying to sleep, they didn't make it to the city before dark, much to Verity's dismay, Bonnie had a thought. _"How many more people am I gonna encounter? And how will they react?"_


	10. Adventures in Getting Lost!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Bonnie and Verity wanted to do was get to the Pokemon Lab. One problem. They get a little...lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie's current team: Dedenne, Lairon, Marill  
> Dedenne's current moveset: play rough, dazzling gleam, nuzzle and electric charge  
> Lairon's current moveset: take down, metal sound, iron tail, and iron defense  
> Marill's current moveset: Water gun, sweet kiss, bubble beam and tail whip
> 
> Verity's current team: Prinplup,Pumpkaboo.  
> Prinplup's current moveset: water gun, sheer cold, ice beam and physic  
> Pumpkaboo's current moveset: curse, grass knot, shadow claw and razor leaf
> 
> Sorry everyone for not writing on here in so long, I haven't forgotten about it and it just took me a little while to decide how these next couple chapters were going to go. And Life itself has been crazy insane. So Sorry for the wait, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, P.M.

"Finally, we're back in the city!" Verity shouted. "Yahoo!" Bonnie said, jumping in the air. People left and right were looking at the two girls funny, but they couldn't care less. "I wonder how Clemont's been doing." Bonnie wondered aloud. "Hey Bonnie, Professor Sycamore wants to see us, we have to get to the Pokemon Lab!" Verity said entusiastically. 

"Uh....Bonnie....where are we?" Verity asked. "No idea. We're on North Boulevard. I'm used to South." Bonnie muttered. Verity looked over at Bonnie and laughed. "What?" Bonnie asked. "Bonnie, the map is Upside-Down!" Verity said. Bonnie did a dounle-take. "No wonder this doesn't look right." She murmured. "Dedenne!" Dedenne pointed. Verity and Bonnie followed the small Pokemon's finger to what it was pointing at. "Lumiouse Galettes!" Bonnie shouted. "What?" Verity asked. Her Pumpkaboo looked at Bonnie and Dedenne were crazy. "It's this really yummy sweet treat, it's hard to explain! Let's go grab a few while there's no line!" Bonnie said, beginning to run. Verity laughed and followed.

"You were right, these are awesome!" Verity said. "Now...how to get to the Pokemon Lab from here..." Bonnie said, looking up to take note of her surroundings. "Well...hmmm..." Bonnie said, thinking. She had been up here with Clemont before, but she had been more focused on the destination and making sure her slow-poke brother kept moving. "Bonnie, I got an idea!" Verity exclaimed. 

"A Gogoat Shuttle! Great idea!" Bonnie said as the two called for one and got on. "South Boulevard, please" Verity said politely. Bonnie herself had never been on one of these, but there was first time for everything, right? 

"Thank-you!" The two girls called, getting off. "Ok, we're closer than we-" Bonnie was cut off by somebody shouting. 

"Look out below!" He said. A can of purple paint was heading right towad the girls, and they dove toward the sideward, narrowly missing a shower of purple. Bonnie sat up and brushed off herself, but saw her white skirt had gotten a rip. She would have to deal with _that_ later. "Verity, are ya okay?" Bonnie asked. "Yeah, I think." She replied, getting up. "Oh no, Pumpkaboo!" Verity said. The Pokemon was lying on the sidewalk near Verity, badly injured.

The Pumpkin Pokemon had tumbled and had gotten hurt, but neither girl had the treatment needed. "We need to get to the Pokemon Center, fast!" Bonnie shouted, scooping up Dedenne and running after Verity, already off. 

The two girls burst in. "Nurse Joy!" They shouted together. She came out and took one glance at Pumpkaboo and knew what to do. "Audino, grab the rolling strecher, please." Nurse Joy said. "Audin." Audino replied, nodding. Nurse Joy grabbed Pumpkaboo and they raced off to the back. 

"While Audino is treating to Pumpbakoo, would you two like to rest your other Pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked. The two nodded. "See ya soon, Dedenne!" Bonnie said. "Deden!" It replied, waving a tiny paw as it was wheeled to the back. 

"I feel so bad. It's my fault for reading the map wrong. I'm sorry." Bonnie appologized to Verity. Verity looked at Bonnie and replied, "It wasn't totally your fault. It was nobody but that painter's. You didn't know that was going to happen. I don't think anybody did. The important thing is that we acted. Actions speak louder than words, and besides, look at your skirt. You didn't even seem to care, only mattering about Pumpkaboo. So really I should be thanking you, Bonnie." Bonnie's eyes widened. "I'm so happy we're traveling together." Verity and Bonnie said to each other at the same time, and laughed. 

They had a moment of silence when Verity looked around, and Bonnie's eyes fell on the T.V. screen about Nurse Joy's desk. There was a caption that screamed, "Kalos Queen Serena set to defend her title in the next Master Class Competion!" Bonnie sighed. Was that really the same girl she had traveled with, only a few years ago? She remembered Serena dreaming of that. And thinking of that she thought about her own dream. To see him, and Defeat him.

"Girls, I'm happy to report all your Pokemon are fully restored and back to 100 percent healthy!" She told them. "Phew." Verity sighed with relief. "Dedenne!" Dedenne said, jumping to Bonnie's head. "Welcome back!" Bonnie said. "Pumpkaboo, you're okay!" Verity said. "Pump. Pump ka!" It said, spinning circles happily around Verity, making her laugh. That reminded Bonnie. "hey Nurse Joy, do you know where the Pokemon Lab is? We're supposed to meet professor Sycamore." She laughed and said, "Why, it's right next door!" 

The two girls said thank you, and ran out the door almost quicker than they had come in, and walked into Professor Sycamore's Pokemon lab, relieved that they were finally, FINALLY there.


	11. Fire....Water...Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Verity are supposed to pick a Kalos starter. However for Bonnie, due to past events, that isn't easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie's current team: Dedenne, Lairon, Marill  
> Dedenne's current moveset: play rough, dazzling gleam, nuzzle and electric charge  
> Lairon's current moveset: take down, metal sound, iron tail, and iron defense  
> Marill's current moveset: Water gun, sweet kiss, bubble beam and tail whip
> 
> Verity's current team: Prinplup,Pumpkaboo.  
> Prinplup's current moveset: water gun, sheer cold, ice beam and physic  
> Pumpkaboo's current moveset: curse, grass knot, shadow claw and razor leaf

"We're here!" Verity shouted, bursting into the entrance of the lab. "finally, I thought we would've been lost forever." Bonnie murmured. Professor Sycamore came around the corner. "You must be Verity, and nice to see you again, Bonnie!" They chorused their hellos, and the Professor was smiling a huge smile. "So, do you each now witch starter you want?" 

Verity spoke first. "Yeah!! I want to take Fennekin! It'll be great in a team with Prinplup!" The Professor sent one of his many assistants to grab Fennekin. "What about you, Bonnie?" Verity asked, but Bonnie was deep in thought. 

_"Well, Serena had taken Fennekin, and now so has Verity, so that's out. Clemont has a Chespin, so I don't want to copy him, so that only leaves Froakie, but after what happened to Ash with his..that's out, too. Maybe I should just stick to the team I got."_

The Professor can almost read Bonnie's thoughts. He was quite aware of what happened the first time around for her here in Kalos. _"She thinks she has to pick one of these and you normally do, but it's a special case for her so..."_ His own thought process was cut off by Verity. "Bonnie? Hullo? Witch one do you want?" Her Fennekin was sitting happily, playing with Pumpkaboo. Bonnie however, didn't have the heart to tell Verity the reason she wasn't able to pick one.

_"....one of each of these Pokemon were taken by either my brother or my friends...and everytime I look at them, I think of Ash, Serena and Clemont. And when I think of them, I think of of the Kalos Crisis all over again..."_

Bonnie couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes filled with tears. She honestly didn't, couldn't, wouldn't take one of the three starters. Verity was watching her, as was the Professor. "I can't!" Bonnie said, and ran out the door. "Bonnie, wait!" Verity called. "Verity, stay here. I have a story for you." The professor said. She reluctantly did. 

"Ok, I'm guessing you heard of the Kalos Crisis?" Verity nodded. "Well, Bonnie, her brother, and two of their friends had been thrown right into the fray." Verity's eyes widened. "Why?" She asked. The professor shook his head and responded,

"Because of their Pokemon Abilities. Ash was one reason because of his Bond Phenonmeon he had with his Greninja, the final evoltion of Froakie. Clemont was running Lumiouse Tower because that's his gym, and he has Chespin. And their other friend, Serena, had also been targeted with her Braixen, the first of Fennekin's evolutions...." The Professor trailed off. "I get it now." Verity said. The Professor looked at her and said the inevitable, "The reason Bonnie can't take one of these is because they remind her of her friends and her brother, and the Kalos Crisis." 

Bonnie felt so bad about running out like that. "Dedenne" Bonnie whispered. Dedenne popped out of Bonnie's bag. Bonnie had ducked into a narrow alley a little ways in. Not so far that she would seem shady, but just enough so she was out of sight and earshot of the public. She sank down to be sitting against the wall. "what am I supposed to do?" Bonnie asked. She looked down and a tear fell. Everytime she saw those Pokemon, save for Fennekin because Verity had one, she thought of the Worst moments of her life all over again. Dedenne knew what it's trainer felt like. It had been feeling the same thing. This Crisis was the worst thing to ever happen in the Pokemon world, and Bonnie had been smack dab in the middle of it. "Dedenne, what should I do?" Bonnie asked it. 

"No wonder she ran out like that!" Verity said. "Exactly." The Professor said, nodding. Verity hugged her Fennekin. "It must've been so scary for her..." Verity trailed off, trying to imagine herself in Bonnie's shoes. Bonnie also had only been about 8. Not that much has changed physically about the girl since then. Verity couldn't. "That must bite though." Verity muttered. "And that's not all. Prism Tower had nearly been destroyed, Ash got captured, and Bonnie had been FRIENDS with one of the Zygarde cells, she nicknamed it Squishy." The Professor smiled at his mention of Squishy. It was silent for a very minutes, when the door opened again. 

"Hey guys.." Bonnie said, looking down. "Bonnie, I know what happened and therefore I've set aside...a different Pokemon for you. Wanna go see it?" The Professor said. Bonnie nodded. Verity couldn't believe what Bonnie had been through, and she hoped it never happened again. 

"Ta da!" The Professor said with a florish. "Vanil?" the Pokemon asked. "A Vanillite! I love it!" Bonnie said, running over to hug it. Verity and the Professor shared a sigh of relief. 

A little while later, Bonnie said to Verity, "Let's go challenge my brother!" Verity nodded. They said goodbye to the Professor, and started their way toward Prism Tower, for no doubt the best gym battles so far! 


	12. Clemont vs. Bonnie! (and Verity too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm guess this is the chapter many people have been waiting for- here it is, I tried my best!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie's current team: Dedenne, Lairon, Marill, Vanillite  
> Dedenne's current moveset: play rough, dazzling gleam, nuzzle and electric charge  
> Lairon's current moveset: take down, metal sound, iron tail, and iron defense  
> Marill's current moveset: Water gun, sweet kiss, bubble beam and tail whip  
> Vanillite's current moveset: Ice Beam, Powder Snow, Quick attack and Hail
> 
> Verity's current team: Prinplup,Pumpkaboo, Fennekin  
> Prinplup's current moveset: water gun, sheer cold, ice beam and physic  
> Pumpkaboo's current moveset: curse, grass knot, shadow claw and razor leaf  
> Fennekin's current moveset: Ember, Tackle, Flamethrower and Sunny Day.

"Finally! We're almost there!" Bonnie shouted. "Oh yeah!" Verity said, Fennekin on her heels with Vanillite. "Boy, is Clemont going to be in for a surprise when he sees our Pokemon!" Verity shouted up to Bonnie. Bonnie laughed. He would for sure. Now she had four and Verity had three. She REALLY wanted to find a new Pokemon for Verity, but first thing's first, fifth gym battle! 

"Clemont!" Bonnie said, bursting through the door. Clemont looked up and flashed a wide smile. "Hey Bonnie! And you must be Verity!" he said, walking over excitedly. Verity nodded. "And this..." Bonnie motioned to Clemont, "Is my big brother!" She laughed as Verity and Clemont compared the regions of Sinnoh and Kalos. "Okay, first things first- I want my gym battle!" Bonnie said. Clemont laughed. "You sound the way Ash did." Bonnie and Verity laughed. 

"Ok, I want to meet each of your teams. Who's going first?" Bonnie motioned to Verity and called back Vanillite without Clemont noticing. "Okay everyone, out ya come!" They landed around Verity. "Wow. A Fennekin." Clemont murmured, adjusting his glasses. A couple minutes later, he looked at his sister. 

"Okay everyone, say hullo!" Bonnie said, throwing the four Poke balls in the air. Clemont gasped. She had left at first with Dedenne. Now she had Dedenne, a Lairon, a Marill AND a Vanillite. Clemont couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Bonnie, these are all yours?" He asked her. "Yup!" She said. He smiled at Vanillite. The Professor must've gotten his call after all. "Okay, enough talk- I want my Battle!" Bonnie said. 

"One problem...you do know it's 9:30 at night, right?" Clemont asked his sister sheepishly. Bonnie pouted. "Fine....first thing tommorow!" She said. "Okay, we can stay at the gym, I have a mini hotel quarter for stragglers who take a while to get here."

They followed Clemont into a relitively new part of the tower, and they entered the elevator. "Oh yeah, they're on the tippy top of the tower." He said. Bonnie should've known. no room to build out anymore, so her brother built up. 

Soon, All three were situated, Clemont in one room and Verity and Bonnie in the other. "Feels nice to finally be in a bed!" verity said, yawning. "Yup." Bonnie repiled. She had quickly claimed the window side bed. She loved watching the city, and there was a giant floor-to-ceiling window. 

Soon, she heard Verity snoring quietly, and Clemont not as quietly. Bonnie watched the nightlife outside. She had always thought that nighttime was beautiful. All the buildings lit up, and she could see the stars, and one shined brighter than the rest, so Bonnie made a wish quickly, " _I hope I do well, become Kalos Champion, and to battle Ash and win. And for Verity to do well in whatever path she takes"_ It may seem like a tall order, however, it almost seemed like that star wasn't even a star. 

The next morning, Clemont and the girls reunited, and he looked down and frowned. "Bonnie, what happened to your skirt?" She had forgotten about that. "It involved an injured pumpkaboo and a clueless painter" Verity explained quickly. "Ok." Clemont said. "So I only have Chespin on me-that ok?" Bonnie nodded. 

"Ok!" Verity said. She had told Clembot to scaddaddle, she was being ref. "The battle between the challenger-Bonnie, and the Gym leader, Clemont! This will be a one-on-one battle, with the gym leader using only 1 Pokemon and the challenger using up to four. Let this Battle Begin!" 

Clemont had wondered witch Pokemon Bonnie would choose. She chose Vanillite. "She's smarter than before." he murmured. His sister had clearly gained knowledge going on this journey. 

"Chespin, Pin missle!" Bonnie nodded. "Not letting me get close, well that's fine, Vanillite, use Ice Beam and spin in a circle!" The Pokemon Listened. "She made a sheild of ice around her Pokemon, smart. but she won't outsmart me! Chespin, use Leech Seed!" "Dodge, use Quick attack and you-know-what!" Only vanillite heard the last part. last night Bonnie and Vanillite had planned this whole thing out, and with her other Pokemon just in case something went wrong. "Quick attack? ha! Use Solar-hold on!" Clemont's eyes widened as he saw what Bonnie had done. "Chespin, get out of there!" He shouted too late. A dead-on critical hit ice beam. Chespin went flying, and Bonnie was merciless. "Use Powder Snow!" She shouted. Clemont couldn't believe this. "Chespin, Use Pin Missle!" he shouted. "use Hail!" Bonnie screamed. "any Pokemon not ice type will take damage." Verity looked at the board. Bonnie REALLY knew what she was doing. 

Bonnie had been imagining this battle since she had left her house. She was confident. Chespin didn't stand a chance, when suddenly, Vanillite was absorbed in a bright light. "No way...mid battle?!" Bonnie and Clemont said, one happy, and one in disbelief. "Vanillish!" Vanillish shouted. "Chespin, Quick attack!" Bonnie smiled. "Let it get close...closer...now! Use Ice Beam!" She was surprised her brother hadn't suspected this. "No!" Clemont shouted, as Chespin was frozen in a block of ice that dropped onto the Battlefeild and broke. "Chespin." Chespin said, getting swirl eyes. Bonnie had won. 

Bonnie was in such shock. She ran up to Vanillish. "yay! You evolved!" She said. it rubs against her. "Ay, that's cold!" Bonnie said.

Verity had her Battle, and her and Fennekin rocked it. They won quite easily. "Okay Chespin. You get an extra long rest and Poke puffs later." Clemont said and walked over to the two girls. He addressed Verity first. "You and Fennekin were amazing! You'll go far with that one!" Verity nodded, and Clemont looked at Bonnie. 

"Bonnie...wow. I almost don't know what to say. I never thought our battle would've gone like that, or that I would be so clueless. You and Vanillite remind me and Ash, Pikachu and Greninja. Quick on your feet and complex yet simple orders and instructions. Bonnie, whatever you put your mind to, you can achive. Now you two, here is the Volt Badge!" And held one out to each of them. He looked in Bonnie's case. "Wow...badge number five already..." He said. "yeah, Clemont. We've been on the road now for 3 and a half months now." Bonnie told him. 

A little while later Clemont said, "Well, I suppose you should keep going on your journey, where to next?" Verity and Bonnie looked at him. "Lavarre city!" They shouted together. "Thanks, big brother." Bonnie said. "Thank you!" Verity called, and the two hurried out. 

A little later, Clemont was in the sucurity room of his gym, focusing on the camera over his gym. He took the video of Bonnie's battle and put it on his phone in a group chat. He wrote in the caption, "That's really Bonnie, now with five Kalos League Badges!" and sent it to Ash and Serena, getting back, 

Ash: Wow. I can't wait to see her again, and Battle her!  
Serena: I saw her a while ago when she first started. Wow. I still remember our journey the first time!

Clemont texted back to them and said, 

Well, you saw that Vanillite? That was Bonnie's starter. She wouldn't take one of the typical ones because of what happened toward the end of our travels together. 

Ash: Wow. It scarred her bad. I feel bad about it now. 

Serena: And she'll unfortunatly always remember, Ash, it wasn't your fault! YOU got captured!

Clemont: Yeah, and i think that's what scarred her the most. Seeing you Ash, high about Lumiouse Tower, suspended in midair, unconsious. Anyway.. I gtg. talk to your two soon!

Ash and Serena: Bye Clemont! 


	13. Litwik and SQUISHY!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie encounters an old friend who asks to be on her team!  
> And Verity encounters a new Pokemon for her Team!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie's current team: Dedenne, Lairon, Marill, Vanillish  
> Dedenne's current moveset: play rough, dazzling gleam, nuzzle and electric charge  
> Lairon's current moveset: take down, metal sound, iron tail, and iron defense  
> Marill's current moveset: Water gun, sweet kiss, bubble beam and tail whip  
> Vanillish's current moveset: Ice Beam, Powder Snow, Quick attack and Hail
> 
> Verity's current team: Prinplup,Pumpkaboo, Fennekin  
> Prinplup's current moveset: water gun, sheer cold, ice beam and physic  
> Pumpkaboo's current moveset: curse, grass knot, shadow claw and razor leaf  
> Fennekin's current moveset: Ember, Tackle, Flamethrower and Sunny Day.

"Finally! The Larvarre Nature Trail! Route 14! Whatever you wanna call it!" Bonnie exclaimed. Verity laughed. "I've never seen you this energetic!" She told Bonnie. Bonnie looked at her. "Well, three badges left and then, hiya, Kalos league!" Verity rolled her eyes. Of course. More than halfway done, of course Bonnie would be acting kooky. "Hey Bonnie, There's a clothing store in Larvarre. Do ya maybe want to replace your skirt?" Bonnie looked down. the once tiny tear was now a huge rip. "Yeah, that may be smart." She said, a little embarrassed for not noticing. 

About ten minutes later, they heard rustling. "I call it!" Verity shouted. "Fennekin, get ready!" She said, calling it out. "Fennekin!" it said, ready for Battle. Out popped a little fire and Ghost type Pokemon, a Litwick. "Yeah! A Ghost type! This should be fun! Fennekin, use Ember!" Fennekin nodded and it hit the Litwick. "Lit!" It shouted, using what looked like Curse. "Dodge! Use Tackle!" Verity shouts. One more attack, and she pulled out great ball. "Now, Go! Great Ball!" It hit Litwick, and the Pokemon went inside. It shook once. Twice. three times and...held! "Look! I just caught a Litwick!" Verity said, doing a little twirl. Bonnie laughed. "let's keep going, and we'll never reach Larvarre before dark!" Bonnie said. They had been on the trail for a few hours, and last time Bonnie was here, Serena had scared the living daylights out of Clemont and Ash because she didn't know when to keep her thoughts in her head. 

"This is awesome. Litwick. Ghost and Fire type." Verity read from her Poke dex. "Huh, who knew?" Bonnie said. She had seen Litwick before, but had only thought they were Ghost types. Except, a tiny green blob appeared in front of them, and leapt at Bonnie, and knocked her over. 

"What in the world is that?!" Verity asked. "Hey..It's Squishy!" Bonnie exclaimed, now sitting on her rear on the forest floor. "Who?" Verity asked, still very confused by the entire thing. "Oh..yeah..Verity, this is Zygarde! Or well, a core of Zygarde. I met it on my last journey around the region and nicknamed it Squishy! Verity's eyes went wide. "Wait, the LEGENDARY Z POKEMON!?!" She shouted. Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, this is the Z in Kalos's XYZ. And it's my friend." Squishy then said telepathically to Bonnie, "Wow. Now you're a Trainer. Was it really over two years ago already? wow. I'm getting old." Bonnie laughed at the last part. "What?" Verity asked. "Sorry, sometimes it speaks to me telepathically. It just told me that it thinks it's old because it's been two years since its last seen me!" Bonnie said. Verity started to laught lightly. "Ok, now I get it." 

Squishy got into Bonnie's bag and reunited with Dedenne. It said to her, "Well, now you're acually Bonnie's Pokemon, huh?" Dedenne nodded and it continued. "Well, I've kinda missed being in this snug little bag." Dedenne laughed. "Well, some things never change." Dedenne replied. Squishy then procceeded to curl up into a ball, and fell asleep. Dedenne snuggled up with it, and she fell asleep, too. 

"Well, that was unexpected." Bonnie said. "That's putting it bluntly." Verity replied dryly. Verity remembered hearing about Zygarde from her Mother, who was researching it with two older Trainers named Red and Blue. She shook the thought out of her mind. Not like it mattered now, right? 

The two continued, when the sun begain to go down. "Dang it. We'll have to spend the night here." Verity said. Dusk was coming, and it was getting dangerous to keep going. "Don't complain. Last time I was here it rained. Ok, let me rephrase that, poured in buckets." Verity cocked her head. "Yeah, I suppose." She replied, exhaling. 

The two set up camp for the night. Wasn't that hard. Give the tent a few seconds to set itself up, and then just bring yourself and your bag inside. That had became the normal for the two. They were sitting on top of their sleeping bags with the tent door opened, and all of their Pokemon were running around nearby outside where the girls could see them, when suddenly, all the Pokemon cried out. They were playing by the campfire light, so at first it was hard to tell WHAT was happening. "Huh?" Verity looked. "Bonnie! Someone is evolving!" She said. "Who?" She asked. "No idea!" Verity shouted. 

"It's Fennekin!" Bonnie said with a quick area scan. The blue light was almost blinding, and when it ended, standing in Fennekin's place, was a Braixen! 

Verity shot out of the tent toward her Pokemon. "This is awesome!" She shouted. Bonnie joined her. "Yeah! Now you'll be able to conquer the Gym, no matter what!" Bonnie told her. "We both will!" Verity said, putting a fist in the air. "yeah!" Bonnie replied, putting hers in the air as well, when they shouted something that they had decided to make their own at the same time, "Let's do this! We'll be Kalos League Victors!" 


	14. A fiery, fairy problem!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Deja vu for poor Bonnie and Squishy again, but they're ready to kill the seed before it can grow! And an encounter with someone unexpected!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie's current team: Dedenne, Lairon, Marill, Vanillish,Squishy (Zygarde)  
> Dedenne's current moveset: play rough, dazzling gleam, nuzzle and electric charge  
> Lairon's current moveset: take down, metal sound, iron tail, and iron defense  
> Marill's current moveset: Water gun, sweet kiss, bubble beam and tail whip  
> Vanillish's current moveset: Ice Beam, Powder Snow, Quick attack and Hail  
> Squishy's Current Moveset: Land's Wrath, Dragon tail,Dragon rage and Earthquake
> 
> Verity's current team: Prinplup,Pumpkaboo, Braixen,Litwick  
> Prinplup's current moveset: water gun, sheer cold, ice beam and physic  
> Pumpkaboo's current moveset: curse, grass knot, shadow claw and razor leaf  
> Fennekin's current moveset: Flame Wheel, Tackle, Flamethrower and Sunny Day.  
> Liwick's current moveset: Curse, Ember, Shadow Ball and Physic

"That was unexpected." Bonnie remarked. "yeah..." Verity said. They were packing up camp, and had learned that Braixen had replaced Ember with Flame Wheel. Verity was pretty proud of her Pokemon. Bonnie put on her bag, with Squishy and Dedenne getting inside of it. Bonnie herself was just shocked at how sudden that evolution had happened. "Now, I'm ready for my next Gym Battle!" Bonnie said, Confident in getting her Fairy badge. Of course, it didn't go how she thought it would. It rarely does. "Ok, what's the fastest way to get to the gym?" Bonnie asked. She looked down and saw her skirt. "Maybe I shuld replace that first." She murmured. "Great idea. C'mon!" Verity said. 

After a mini-shopping experience, in Tradional Larvarre style, Bonnie had found a cool deep purple skirt that looks quite similar to her old one. She remember that THIS WAS the place she had gotten it from. Verity had gotten herself a new pair of shorts, in the shade of purple, as well as a hot pink shirt. It looked really good on her. . "I think we look good!" Verity said. "yeah!" Bonnie replied. Bonnie looked down. She had finally gotten herself a pair of sneakers, the same color as her old Mary Jane shoes. Verity had been wearing a pair of cool blue sneakers since they had met, and liked them very much. 

"Hey, there's the girl!" They heard someone say once they were outside. They looked around and saw nobody. "just my imagination." Verity murmured. "No, I heard it too!" Bonnie said. "Meh. Whatever. Let's get to the gym!" Bonnie shouted, beginning to run. "Ugh. When does this end?" Verity asked, Pumpkaboo floating along behind her.

"No way." Verity murmured. They heard what sounded like muffled cries. "Oh no." Bonnie murmured, remembering a group she despratly wanted to forget. Suddenly, her worst memories came back. A team Fire Flare grunt ran out and said, "Hey! What about these girls?" Bonnie had HAD it with these people, and without a second thought threw a Poke ball and shouted, "Marill, use Water Gun!" The grunt looked just in time to get thrown backward by the surprisingly strong water gun from such a tiny little Pokemon. "What the?" Houndour, use Dark Pulse, shoot!" he said. Verity and Bonnie shouted at Marill and, now out, Prinplup, "Use Water Gun!" That had sent a grunt flying out of the gym, when an admin appeared. 

"Bonnie, wach out!" Someone screamed from outside, and watched as a Charizard with a Mega Evolution Harness came forward. "Hey Alain!" She said. "Talk later, duck!" He said, grabbing Bonnie. Bonnie grabbed Verity and she was yanked down as well. Before Alain could shout a command to Charizard the girls shouted, "Water Gun on that Tepig!" Alain watched in amazement as Bonnie and Verity's attacks hit, quite hard, sending the Admin and his fainted tepig to the sky. "Ill remember this!" He sceamed, before disappearing. 

"No way, Bonnie. That's your Marill?" Alain said. "Yeah, and I'm doing Gym Battles now! This was going to be battle number 6 for me and Verity. Bonnie introduced them to each other, and Alain was amazed. "So Your a full-on Trainer now, just like you said you would." He said, kinda shell-shocked. Bonnie nodded. "Hey...wasn't tepig a Unova starter? and wheres Valerie?" Verity asked. "Good question." Alain replied. The three ran further into the gym. "hmmm! MMM!" Someone shouted. "In the closet!" Verity said. "Wow. that's new." Alain muttered. "Not for us. This same thing happened to Viola." Bonnie replied drily. "Really?" Alain asked. Bonnie swung the door opened to reveal a bound and gagged Valerie. 

Bonnie seemed to be almost exactly the same, except for her clothes. Alain couldn't believe this is the little girl with so much power. And Zygarde. He shook his head and helped them free Valerie. 

"Well...that wasn't supposed to happen." Valerie said. She looked at Bonnie and Verity. "You two must be challengers.." her eyes widened. "Bonnie?" She asked. Bonnie nodded. "Woah. That's crazy." Valerie murmured. "Okay, I'm gonna go." Alain said, said goodbye and rode off of Charizard. "well, girls. To be honestly, Sylveon isn't feeling good, and I wasn't going to give out any badges, so while that wasn't a gym battle, I think you each deserve one of these" She handed Verity and Bonnie each a Fairy Badge. Bonnie held it in one hand, and remembered something. "Hey, we never used mega evolution, did we?" Valerie looked at them, smiled and went to the back and gave them each a Mega Ring. "Aren't we suppose to get these from Korrina?" Verity asked. :Yeah, but she gave me these two for you guys, because you never gotten them. As well as a bunch of newly discovered Mega stones, " A Vanniluxite, A Delphoxite, a Gorgeistinite, and more. They match up your team nearly perfectly!" She told them. Verity and Bonnie pjut them on, and Bonnie texted a selfie of her and Verity posing with their Mega rings and Their sixth badge to Clemont. "Ok, let's keep moving! We've got a long way till gym 7!" Bonnie shouted, and ran out. 

Clemont's phone buzzed with the pic. "Oh, Bonnie." he murmured, and put it in the group chat with Ash and Serena. It went like this: 

Clemont: imm..gj6w-978

Serena: No way! Bonnie has mega evolution? 

Ash: She IS traveling with Verity. Awesome. 

Clemont: She's come so far. 

Serena: Yeah. We all have. She's taking Kalos by storm, though. 

Ash: I want to Battle her once she has all of her Badges! 

CLemont: Yeah, that may be a while. This is their fourth month out. And they keep running into a group called "Team Fire Flare" They annoy the crap out of Bonnie..

Ash: Whatever happened to Squishy? 

Serena. DOn't know. we'll find out sooner or later, right? 


	15. Verity's turn to Confront!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks have passed, and now the girls have seven badges, but not everything in life goes as planned, like who you'll see. And what you'll want to do. 
> 
> (I had to adjust the schedule for this story and had to cut a few parts so it wouldn't be too long, including one gym battle. Sorry if you like Olympia, maybe in my Random Poke Drabbles series I'll add it in.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie's current team: Dedenne, Lairon, Marill, Vanillish,Squishy (Zygarde)  
> Dedenne's current moveset: play rough, dazzling gleam, nuzzle and electric charge  
> Lairon's current moveset: take down, metal sound, iron tail, and iron defense  
> Marill's current moveset: Water gun, sweet kiss, bubble beam and tail whip  
> Vanillish's current moveset: Ice Beam, Powder Snow, Quick attack and Hail  
> Squishy's Current Moveset: Land's Wrath, Dragon tail,Dragon rage and Earthquake
> 
> Verity's current team: Prinplup,Pumpkaboo, Braixen,Litwick  
> Prinplup's current moveset: water gun, sheer cold, ice beam and physic  
> Pumpkaboo's current moveset: curse, grass knot, shadow claw and razor leaf  
> Fennekin's current moveset: Flame Wheel, Tackle, Flamethrower and Sunny Day.  
> Liwick's current moveset: Curse, Ember, Shadow Ball and Physic

"Well, number 8 here we come! Verity said proudly. Bonnie bit her lip. She remembered what happened during and after Ash's badge number 8. She didn't want to see that again. "Bonnie, you okay?" Verity asked. "Huh? Yeah." Bonnie aid, getting popped out of her thoughts. Suddenly, someone shouted, "Verity!" And the girls looked up. 'Oh no." Verity muttered. 

Sinnoh Champion Cynthia was standing at the top of the hill the two girls were ascending. AKA Verity's mother. Verity didn't want to see her. Everyone was pressuring her to become Sinnoh Champion, like her mother. She had just hoped her mother wouldn've stayed in the region SHE belonged in, Sinnoh. Clemont and Bonnie were like her family, and Verity wanted to tell Bonnie that she wanted to try something different. No way was she saying anything now. 

"How have you been, Verver?" Verity sighed at the childish nickname her mom had for her. "Fine. You?" Her mom hugged Verity and said, "I can't believe it! You're going to become the Champion of Kalos!" Verity wished her mother would go somewhere, anywhere but here. "You're following in my footsteps! Amazing!" Verity bit her tougue. She wanted to tell her mom what she had seen in Lumiouse, and what was going on in Snowbelle. What she wanted to try. "Mom, let go of me." She murmured.

Bonnie could sense Verity was unconfortable. What put Verity over the edge was when she said to Bonnie, "Isn't Verity awesome! I can't wait to see you two Battle against each other in the finals!" Finally, Verity had enough. "Mom, I have smething to tell you." Cynthia looked at Verity. "Yeah?" 

Verity took a breath. This could make or break her. "I want...I want to become a Performer." 

Bonnie gasped. " _No way."_ She thought. She was super happy for her friend, and couldn't wait to see her perform, but dropping the ball now? here? Bonnie had noticed the way that Verity had longingly stared at the billboards saying that the next showcase was in Snowbelle. but Cynthia's reaction... oh gosh. 

"You want to WHAT?!" Her mom said, gaping. "I said, I want to try Performing." Verity said confidently. "Verity, you don't need to do that." She told her daughter. "No, but I want to _Try._ You've been wanting me to become a Champion, but what about what I want? I've had fun with Bonnie, and I still will, but I just want to try something different, alright?" Her mom nodded, and said, "Fine. Go do whatever you want." Verity looked at her. "It's my life. And I think, no, I KNOW Bonnie stands behind me with thsi decision, right?" Bonnie nodded encouragingly. 

Cynthia said to them, "Well I got to go. have fun." She said snippishly, and stormed off.

"Phew. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Bonnie." Bonnie smiled and shook her head. "No, it's fine! We'll go to the contest and then afterward, I'll try for my eighth badge. Sound good?" Verity nodded.

A couple hours later in the tent, Bonnie was lying awake. "She is so much like Serena. I hope history doesn't repeat itself." She said to Dedenne and Marill, who were also still awake. "Dedenn." Dedenne said. "yeah, and maybe it won't work out, but I have to be there for her. No matter what." Little did Bonnie know who was listening. 

"yeah, the girl with Zygarde is still here, planning on going to Snowbelle city. Over and out." And with that, the grunt smiled. "our plan is working perfectly, long as nobody gets in the way." 


	16. Verity's Contest Debut!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go to Snowbelle, and Verity enters her first Pokemon Performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie's current team: Dedenne, Lairon, Marill, Vanillish,Squishy (Zygarde)  
> Dedenne's current moveset: play rough, dazzling gleam, nuzzle and electric charge  
> Lairon's current moveset: take down, metal sound, iron tail, and iron defense  
> Marill's current moveset: Water gun, sweet kiss, bubble beam and tail whip  
> Vanillish's current moveset: Ice Beam, Powder Snow, Quick attack and Hail  
> Squishy's Current Moveset: Land's Wrath, Dragon tail,Dragon rage and Earthquake
> 
> Verity's current team: Prinplup,Pumpkaboo, Braixen,Litwick  
> Prinplup's current moveset: water gun, sheer cold, ice beam and physic  
> Pumpkaboo's current moveset: curse, grass knot, shadow claw and razor leaf  
> Braixen's current moveset: Flame Wheel, Tackle, Flamethrower and Sunny Day.  
> Liwick's current moveset: Curse, Ember, Shadow Ball and Physic

"Finally! Snowbelle city!" Bonnie sang. Verity laughed at her friends kookiness. "Hey Bonnie, should we challenge the gym?" Verity asked her friend. "Yeah! Wait, you have to register to perform, right?" Bonnie asked. "Oh yeah, right!" Verity said. "Okay. You go register, I'll go check the gym hours. Meet up right here in 20!" Bonnie said. "'kay!" Verity replied, and they went in seprate directions. 

Verity was excited. She already knew what she was wearing and what she was going to do for the freestyle part, she just hoped the themed part wouldn't be that hard. She had more experience battling, sure. But she wanted to try something new. Battling to her was fun and all, she just wanted to expand her horizons, weither or not her mother wanted her to. "We got this, right, Pumpkaboo?" "Pump!" It replied, spinning around Verity, mkaing her laugh. They arrived in the Pokemon center. "Can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked. Verity nodded. "Yes, I would like to register for the Pokemon performance." 

Bonnie was running along with Dedenne and Squishy peeking out of her bag. "Well guys, we've made it this far. I just hope nothing goes wrong." She said the last part quieter than the first. She honestly was quite nervous about this. This was around the time that things had started to go crazy the last time, but she shook her head. "Dedenne!" Dedenne cried. the gym was ahead. "Rats." Bonnie muttered. She saw a sign that said it was closed until next week. She then saw a Sky Trainer up in the air, and it reminde dher of something else she and Verity could do while waiting for the gym to open up, after her contest. 

"Ready?" Bonnie asked Verity a few hours later. Verity was about to go backstage and get ready. "Yeah. Pumpkaboo, Braixen and Litwick are going to join me on the stage. We're ready for anything!" Verity said. They heard a voice. "Well. Look who's a Trainer now." Bonnie sighed. "Who's that?" Verity asked.

"I'm Miette." She told her. "And you?" Verity smiled. "Verity." She told Miette. "So, you're entering the rookie class,right?" Verity nodded. "That was me three years ago. Now I'm going to the Master Class, to try and take Kalos Queen right out from under Serena!" She didn't realize she said that out loud. "I gotta go, bye!" She called, and took off. "I don't like her much." Verity said to Bonnie. "Good. She's bad news." Bonnie replied. Bonnie and Verity were now seprately in different areas. Verity was backstage getting ready, and Bonnie was in the front row with her Pokemon, and a glowstick to vote. Even if Verity did horrible, Bonnie would vote for her. Bonnie took out her phone and texted Serena. "hey, it's Bonnie. Watch out for Miette. She wants to steal your title." Serena responded back almost instantly. "Thanks, Bonnie. I will." Bonnie smiled. It was as if she was acually say that. When the lights dimmed, Bonnie had let all of her Pokemon out, as well as Prinplup. He was going to join Verity, but go stage fright quite easily. They all squished into the seat on her left. 

"Hullo, Boys and Girls!" The french annoucer said. Bonnie couldn't remember the guy's name for the life of her. 

Verity was excited and nervous. She couldn't wait to perform and had it all planned out, aimed on getting the first key. Whe the theme was annouced, she knew she would do great. "Verity, you're up next." The director girl told her. She took a confident breath, and stepped into the wings, and saw Bonnie in the first row, Pokemon beside her, and relaxed even more. 

"The theme is fireworks! We are trying something new, so the theme performance will be the only performance for today's performers!" The Annoucer said, excited. "Good luck to all. Let's get this started!" He said with a florish, and it begain. 

Bonnie saw many performances, and couldn't wait to see what Verity had in store. It was her against two other girls in her row, Verity going last. "You got this!" Bonnie shouted, hoping Verity heard her. 

Verity entered and was ready for this. She smiled at the crowd and begain. "Litwick, use ember, and Braixen, meet it with Flamethrower!" She watched as her Pokemon did that, and a big fire ball appeared. Pumpkaboo stopped doig their practiced move, and used Razor Leaf, causing the fire ball to explode in a multitude of colored firework sparkles over the crowd. They all oohed and aahed. Verity smiled. This was going great. 

Bonnie saw that Verity was wearing a mid legth light blue dress with sparkles all over it. Her shoulder legth hair was down instead of up in it's usual high ponytail, with a sparkly blue headband. Verity on her feet had on purple ballet flats, not as sparkly, but helped add to the outfit. Bonnie loved it, and begain to video tape it.

Verity couldn't believe how much fun she had. "And now, FLamethrower, ember and razor leaf! Make it a grand finale!" Verity shouted. This time, a wall of embers exploded everywhere in a beautiful, mesmerizing display of color. The crowd was amazed. Except, Pumpkaboo shouted. "huh? What's wr-" She looked over, and Pumpbakoo was glowing in a blue light!

"No way." Bonnie and Verity said at the same time. The annocer gasped and said, "It's full of surprises from Newcomer Verity! It looks as if her Pokemon is evolving!" And when Pumpkaboo shouted again, it didn't sound the same. 

Pumpkaboo emerged no longer Pumpkaboo. "Gourgeist!" It said happily, and hugged Verity. The annoucer gasped. "Congrats to Verity, now let's have your vote!" 

Bonnie saw Verity's face on screen. She had been given the blue key. Bonnie turned her glowstick to blue,a nd her vote floated to Verity's key. She hope she wasn't the only one. 

Verity was excited and proud and happy. She saw votes going everywhere, and the spotlight flashed. "And the winner is!" The annoucer said, suspense in the air. 

Bonnie watched as the key icons filled up on the screen. "Let it be Verity." She muttered, all of her Pokemon thinking the same thing. 

"The winner is... Peformer Verity!" The annoucer shouted. Verity gasped as the spotlight landed on her. She couldn't believe it. "Klefki!" The annoucer shouted. A Klefki came down and handed Verity a Key and a key ring. "Congrats, Verity! You've won your first key in the rookie class!" The annoucer shouted. the crowd roared for her. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. 

"You were amazing!" Bonnie said to her. "Yeah." Verity replied, still in awe. "And Gourgeist, that was awesome!" Bonnie shouted, slightly too loud. "What are we doing now? What did the gym say?" Verity asked, peppering Bonnie with questions. "The Gym's closed for the week, we'll come back, but I have an idea of what we could do while we're waiting!" And Bonnie begain to explain to Verity somethings he had been wanting to do ince her first time around Kalos. 


	17. Adventures in flying!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Verity have a little fun being sky trainers!
> 
> (I got the iidea from watching the XY episode where the gang went flying, and Bonnie was too small. Not anymore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie's current team: Dedenne, Lairon, Marill, Vanillish,Squishy (Zygarde)  
> Dedenne's current moveset: play rough, dazzling gleam, nuzzle and electric charge  
> Lairon's current moveset: take down, metal sound, iron tail, and iron defense  
> Marill's current moveset: Water gun, sweet kiss, bubble beam and tail whip  
> Vanillish's current moveset: Ice Beam, Powder Snow, Quick attack and Hail  
> Squishy's Current Moveset: Land's Wrath, Dragon tail,Dragon rage and Earthquake
> 
> Verity's current team: Prinplup,Pumpkaboo, Braixen,Litwick  
> Prinplup's current moveset: water gun, sheer cold, ice beam and physic  
> Gourgeist's current moveset: curse, grass knot, shadow claw and razor leaf  
> Braixen's current moveset: Flame Wheel, Tackle, Flamethrower and Sunny Day.  
> Liwick's current moveset: Curse, Ember, Shadow Ball and Physic

"Where is this place?" Verity asked. "You'll see..." Bonnie replied mischeviously. "Well have you at least been there before?" Bonnie nodded. "I was there the last time we were in Kalos!" "Well you could at least TELL me what it is!" Verity replied. "There!" Bonnie pointed. "Race ya!" Verity called. "Hey!" Bonnie replied, running after her.

"Woah. We get to be sky trainers?" Verity asked, amazed. "Yeah! It's going to be tons of fun! And I can challenge the gym once it reopens after!" Bonnie said, a fist in the air. Verity laughed. The two arrived at the registration counter. "Hello- Hey, you're that girl that came a couple years back, with two boys and a girl." he said. Bonnie nodded. "Yep. I'm Bonnie, this time big enough to fly!" She proclaimed proudly. Verity giggled. "Bonnie..." She said, shaking her head in amazement. "So I'm guess you two are here to fly, am I right?" They nodded. "Okay, right this way you'll find wing suits!"

Bonnie's was sunshiny yellow, and Verity's was teal. "Okay..Vanillish, wanna come?" It nodded happily. "Vanil!" It exclaimed, excited. "Okay..Gourgeist, you wanna join?" It nodded happily and turned in circles around Verity. "Ok!" Let's practice!" The Desk man said, and lead them outside. 

A little while later, the instructor said they had done enough practice to have a battle against each other. "Let's do this, woo!" Verity and Bonnie cried together. 

"It's Vanillish against Gourgeist! Battle begin!" "Vanillish, use Ice beam!" "Use Shadow claw!" Verity countered. "Spin around!" Bonnie said. "A counter sheild?" The ref said. Bonnie nodded, remembering what Ash had said about his friend Dawn, a coordinator, who used counter sheilds as well. "Now, Ice Beam Toward her!" Bonnie called. "Counter with grass knot!" Verity shouts. "And...go!" Bonnie said, "Mega Evolve! Key Stone, respond to my heart!" She cried, and Vanillish mega evolved!

"that's a first!" the ref said. "Now, Mega Ice Beam!" Bonnie said. "What?" Verity asked, as gourgeist was smashed into the wall. "Bonnie wins!" The ref said. "yes! I've been waiting for this day!" Bonnie said, truning flips. "Nice job, Verity." Bonnie shouted to her friend, who zoomed over. "Yeah, same to you. That Mega Evolution was unexpected. a Vannilishite? That HAS to be one of a kind!" Verity said happily. "Yeah that was fun! I want to do it again sometime!" Bonnie cried out excited. Verity laughed at her friends enthusiam. 

Now changed and about to head back on the road, Verity and Bonnie were getting their Pokemon healed up at the nearby Pokemon Center. "Now, to Snowbelle for my battle!" Bonnie said with a little twirl, causing people nearby t look at her and Verity funnily, but once again, they didn't care. "That was so much fun! I wanna fly more often!" Verity said. "Girls, your Pokemon are all healed up, I'm happy to say." Nurse Joy told them. "Yay! Now, Time for a Gym Battle!" Bonnie said, running out. "Wait!" Verity cried, "It's 9:00 at night! You can't battle anyone! Urgh." She muttered, adn ran after her friend. Just like Ash, didn't matter what time of day it was, she was always ready for a battle!


	18. A Icy Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie takes on the Snowbelle Gym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie's current team: Dedenne, Lairon, Marill, Vanillish,Squishy (Zygarde)  
> Dedenne's current moveset: play rough, dazzling gleam, nuzzle and electric charge  
> Lairon's current moveset: take down, metal sound, iron tail, and iron defense  
> Marill's current moveset: Water gun, sweet kiss, bubble beam and tail whip  
> Vanillish's current moveset: Ice Beam, Powder Snow, Quick attack and Hail  
> Squishy's Current Moveset: Land's Wrath, Dragon tail,Dragon rage and Earthquake
> 
> Verity's current team: Prinplup,Pumpkaboo, Braixen,Litwick  
> Prinplup's current moveset: water gun, sheer cold, ice beam and physic  
> Gourgeist's current moveset: curse, grass knot, shadow claw and razor leaf  
> Braixen's current moveset: Flame Wheel, Tackle, Flamethrower and Sunny Day.  
> Liwick's current moveset: Curse, Ember, Shadow Ball and Physic

"Today is the day! I will do it, get my eigth Badge, and Kalos League here I come!" Bonnie said proudly. Verity laughed. "Aren't ya getting a little cocky? I mean, we aren't even in Snowbelle City." Verity asked. "Good point." Bonnie replied, toning it down a little. "Besides, what are Ice type's weaknesses? Besides Fire?" Verity asked, curious. "Let me see." Bonnie said, looking up in her Poke dex. 

"Grass, Ground and Dragon. I have that, right? I can use Squishy, 10% forme!" Verity laughed at her friends enthusiasm. "Hey, there's Snowbelle City!" Bonnie said, beginning to run. "Hey, wait up!" Verity cried, getting left behind for what seemed to be the millionth time around Bonnie. 

"Woah. It sure is cold here." Verity muttered through her puffy winter jacket she had brought. "Yeah. Either way, it's Battle Time!" Bonnie shouted, and a few people looked at her like she had ten heads. She either didn't notice, didn't care, or the latter. "Did I hear the words Gym Battle?" Wulfric, the Snowbelle City Gym Leader asked, curious. "You bet!" Bonnie said. 

Wulfric smiled. "Hey, you're the little blond girl, friends with Ash." Bonnie nodded. "And you're names Bonnie, right?" Both Bonnie and Verity's eyes widened. "I have a great memory. And you're the Rookie Class Performer, as well as seven badge Pokemon trainer Verity, right?" He asked. Verity nodded. "Heh. They metioned something about the two of you traveling together. Guess they were right. So Bonnie, you'll be challenging me today, right?" Verity backed up to make it clear. She was challenging the gym soon, but not now. "Well then, enough chit chat! To the battle feild! He said with a flourish and swing of his coat. 

"I'll be the ref. This Gym battle is between Gym Leader Wulfric and Pokemon Trainer Bonnie! You win when either side's Pokemon are all unable to battle. The Gym Leader has three Pokemon, but the Challenger may use all six, substatutions allowed. Battle Begin!" Verity shouted. 

"Avalugg, c'mon!" The gym leader shouted. "Lairon, you too!" Bonnie shouted. "Keep it close. Get close and use Ice Beam!" The gym leader shouted. "Closer,closer...now! Use Iron Tail!" Bonnie shouted. Supereffective or not. Lairon procceeded to begin spinning in circles, when he surprised everyone by getting surrounded by a blinding blue light. While Avalugg was getting up, everyone watched in amazement, as Lairon became an Aggron. "Aggron!" He shouted and looked at Bonnie. "Use-" Aggron cut Bonnie off, and used a brand-new move. "Aggron learned Headbutt!" Verity shouted. "Huh. Must've replaced Iron Defense." Bonnie muttered. Either way, Avalugg was out for the count, swirl eyes and all.

"Avalugg is unable to battle." Verity annouced. "Very good. Try this one out for size. Vanniluxe!" Wulfric shouted. Bonnie gaped. She pulled out her Poke Dex quickly, witch red, "Vanniluxe, an ice type. This Pokemon is born when two half frozen Vannilish sleep together at night and get frozen together." Bonnie nodded. She was ready for this. 

"Use Ice Shard!" Wulfrix shouted. "Shoot. Use metal Sound!" She shouted, it did so, but other than lowering, accuracy, the move didn't do much of anything at all. Aggron was hit head on, getting slammed into the wall. "No!" Bonnie said. Verity bit her lip before saying, "Aggron is unable to battle, please select your next Pokemon." Bonnie nodded. "Thank you, Aggron. You did amazing." She told it's Poke ball, before pulling out her next Pokemon. "Get ready Wulfric. I ain't losing." She muttered, and threw it. 

"Zygarde?!" Wulfric said, amazed at the sight of the Poemon in its 10% Forme. "Ice Beam! get closer!" Bonnie smirked. "Get ready." She told it. When it got close enough, as it was out to shoot it's move, she shouted, "Use Dragon Tail!" And it hit and sent Vannilluxe into the wall and a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, it was out. "Two down, 1 to go!" She muttered. 

"Now! Abomasnow!" he snouted. "Oh Arceus." She muttered. "Key stone!! Respond" Wulfric said. "Shoot. Sqishy, Complete Forme!" She took the opperunity to shout. A bunch of little green dash-like thinsg went toward Squishy, and soon, it was in it's 100%, complete form. Ready for this battle. 

Wulfric had smirked when he had mega evolved, but now looked at the monster that now towered over him and Abomasnow, and he knew he was in for it. "Use Hail!" He had shouted. "Earthquake!" Bonnie screamed. "That Abomasnow will take more than 1 hit to knock it out, so.." She muttered. He had lost a significant amount of damage, about 60%. "Hail...I know what does. Squishy, you know what to do!" She shouted. It turned around and nodded, before staring at Abomasnow. "Now! Let's bring in a Z move!" Wulfric shouted. "Mega evolved?" Verity shouted. "Okay. Use Land's Wrath when that gets close!" Bonnie shouted. 

All her pokemon was shouting. Verity was shouting. "Now!" Bonnie screamed. 

It was a flash of bright light colliding with one of the most powerful Pokemon moves known. Bonnie needed this badge the first time, so she willed Squishy to win. She saw Marill and the rest of her Pokemon on the benches had started a cheerleading routine for them, she smiled,a dn was determind to win. She knew she could. She would. So, she screamed, "More!" 

That did it. The move finally slid away from Squishy. It hit Abomasnow head on. When the smoke cleared, it was certain. "Abomasnow is unable to battle. That means Bonnie wins!" Verity cried out happily. 

Bonnie was taking deep breaths. She couldn't believe this. "Well, great job. Excellent." Wulfric said. "You're pretty good too." Bonnie replied. "So, I present you the Snowflake Badge. Now you have all 8 right?" Bonnie nodded and with that she shouted at the top of her lungs, "Kalos League, here I come!" With her fist in the air. 


	19. Kalos Disaster: Part 1: XYZ Gang back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History attempts a repeat, but what happens when the old XYZ crew has to come back together to stop a new threat?  
> Yeah, yeah. If you read the title, you could probably take a wild guess at what happens for a part f the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie's current team: Dedenne, Lairon, Marill, Vanillish,Squishy (Zygarde)  
> Dedenne's current moveset: play rough, dazzling gleam, nuzzle and electric charge  
> Lairon's current moveset: take down, metal sound, iron tail, and iron defense  
> Marill's current moveset: Water gun, sweet kiss, bubble beam and tail whip  
> Vanilliuxe's current moveset: Ice Beam, Powder Snow, Blizzard and Hail  
> Squishy's Current Moveset: Land's Wrath, Dragon tail,Dragon rage and Earthquake
> 
> Verity's current team: Prinplup,Pumpkaboo, Braixen,Litwick  
> Prinplup's current moveset: water gun, sheer cold, ice beam and physic  
> Gourgeist's current moveset: curse, grass knot, shadow claw and razor leaf  
> Braixen's current moveset: Flame Wheel, Tackle, Flamethrower and Sunny Day.  
> Liwick's current moveset: Curse, Ember, Shadow Ball and Physic

"Just think, now you have enough badges to challenge the League!" Verity proclaimed. "Yeah..." Bonnie replied, slightly sad. "What's wrong?" Verity asked, concered visibly. "It's just that we've been togther through a lot through the last 5 months, nearly 6. Am I really ready to stop?" Verity laughed. "Sorry Bonnie, just, have you seen Ash? You don't have to give up travelling. I'm personally worried too." Bonnie looked at her friend with concern. "How come?" Verrity took a deep breath and said, "I-I have a bad feeling, like something horrible is going to happen!" She exclaimed. "You don't mean?" Bonnie didn't bother finishing the sentence, they knew the answer. "Yes." Verity said, and they heard someone shout, "Give up your Pokemon! Or else!" 

They were talkingin that moment, due to the fact that had just finished packing up camp, ready to start the adventure for the day. "No way!" Bonnie shouted, "We don't even know who you are!" Then, a figure came out from the shadows. "You don't remember me?" She asked Bonnie. Verity gasped, snapped a pic of the situation, and then texted to Ash, Serena and Clemont, "I'm sorry, I don't care what you're doing or where you are, get to route 24 now!" 

Ash, Serena and Clemont each had a bag packed, and were going as fast as they could. "We're coming, Bonnie and Verity." Serena muttered. They fly over the clearing to see a Pokemon battle. "No way, Bonnie?" Ash whispered, amazed. "Yeah, it's really her, and that was her starter." Clemont pointed and then shouted, "No way!" As it started to glow. 

"Vanillish use-what?" Bonnie said, as it was enveloped in blue light, and evolved before their eyes. "Vanniluxe!" It shouted, and proceeded to use Blizzard. "It unlearned Quick Attack." Bonnie muttered. She was so focused in battling Mable, that when she won and Mable fled the scene, it took her a minute to realize who was behind her. 

"Bonnie, c'here!" Verity shouted, Bonnie turned around, and her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Ash? Serena?" Clemont." She said the last part like she was bored, making them laugh. "Wow. You're a Trainer before our very eyes. And Verity? Awesome performance!" Serena told her. "Thanks, look!" She held up the key. "I got my first Princess Key!" Serena and Verity were chatting, and Bonnie went over to her bag. 

"Ta da!" She said, pulling out a badge case with all eight badges inside. "wow, Bonnie. Just like me.." Ash whispere dthe last part. "guys, look at this!" Clemont said, pointing to his Holocaster. "It looks like a mysterious team is back again,planning world domination in red suits." The caption read. "Let's go!" Bonnie said. "Bonnie, show them who you got!" Verity encouraged. "Okay, Squishy, c'mon out!" And out came Zygarde, 100% forme. 

"wow. it came back to you like Greninja came back to me." Ash sai, in awe and amazement. "We have to get to Lumiouse City. That's where this choas started. I wasn't able to do much before, but now, I can!" Bonnie said, determinded, and they heard someone above. "Hey, Ash!" And they looked up. 

"Alain. Hey! Guessing you saw the news cast." The older teen nodded somberly "At least I notified the gym leaders and we all know." He said, trying to be positive. "Wee!" Marin shouted, jumping down from her Cestnaught she was riding, "You got my text." Alain said, tryng to hide his smile and failing. "Chespie evolved! Twice! and this time, we're ready for everything and anything!" Marin said confidently. 

Soon, they had flown over to Lumiouse, when suddenly, there was a loud crash, and all choas broke loose. 


	20. Kalos Disaster Part 2: Broken Pieces of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fly to Lumiouse and get a bad surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie's current team: Dedenne, Lairon, Marill, Vanilluxe, Squishy (Zygarde)  
> Dedenne's current moveset: play rough, dazzling gleam, nuzzle and electric charge  
> Lairon's current moveset: take down, metal sound, iron tail, and iron defense  
> Marill's current moveset: Water gun, sweet kiss, bubble beam and Dazzling Gleam  
> Vanilliuxe's current moveset: Ice Beam, Powder Snow, Blizzard and Hail  
> Squishy's Current Moveset: Land's Wrath, Dragon tail,Dragon rage and Earthquake
> 
> Verity's current team: Prinplup,Pumpkaboo, Braixen,Litwick  
> Prinplup's current moveset: water gun, sheer cold, ice beam and physic  
> Gourgeist's current moveset: curse, grass knot, shadow claw and razor leaf  
> Braixen's current moveset: Flame Wheel, Tackle, Flamethrower and Sunny Day.  
> Liwick's current moveset: Curse, Ember, Shadow Ball and Physic

"We have to go faster!" Bonnie muttered. She was riding on Serena's Altaria with her. Verity was on Gourgiest. Clemont and Ash on Hawlucha, and Alain and Marin on Alain's Charizard. "I never thought this would happen again..." Alain muttered. "Same here." Ash replied, shuddering. They were almost there, when a loud crash occured. "Look! Prism Tower is collapsing!" Bonnie gasped. She had grown up there. "No..." Clemont whispered. "They want the science inside!" Ash said, flying faster toward the dangerously leaning tower. "Ash, Wait!" Serena shouted. Too late. 

Bonnie jumped off Altaria to follow Ash faster. She wanted to go to, after all. She wasn't a little kid anymore, and she wanted to be able to prove it. Poke balls in hand, the two ran inside the shaking buildin to Clemont's undergroud lab. "Not gonna happen." Bonnie whispered, runnig ahead of Ash, who's eyes widened. "No way." He muttered.

Bonnie's determind mindset only reminded him of himself when he was her age. He may nly be a couple years older, but he was amazed. She had just been a little kid last time. Now she was all grown up and more determinded as ever. He may never be able to experience what she felt in the first Kalos Crisis, but she was determinded for history not to repeat itself. He hope for that, too. 

"Bonnie!" Clemont and Serena shouted, as she landed and ran after Ash. "Wait!" Verity called. "Oh no, you're not going in there too! Those two are nuts!" Serena said, blocking Verity's way. "We want you safe." Marin told her. She nodded in understanding and could only imagine what her best friend was going through inside of the tower. 

"Look out!" Ash shouted as debris from above came at them. "Marill, use Bubble Beam!" Bonnie shouted, throwing the Pokeball. She did so, but it was more powerful than usual, and Marill seemed to be glowing from within. "No way, this now?" Ash muttered. "Azumaril!" It said proudly. And them used Dazzling Gleam. "She must've forgot Tail Whip. That's Awesome!" She told her Pokemon, wh insisted on running alongside her. Pikachu and Azumaril destroyed all debris in their trainers' path. "Up there!" Bonnie said, pointing to the stairs. "I thought you said it was underground?' Asha sked. "It is and it isn't-oh no time, just follow me!" Bonnie told him. 

It was getting harder and harder to walk, and when they arrived, Team Flare was everywhere. "Use Fire Blast!" They told their Pokemon. "Water Shuriken!" Ash screamed while Bonnie shouted, " Water gun Spin around!" Ash didn't recognize the last part at first, but did by the end of the move. "Let's get out of here!" One grunt shouted, soaking wet with fainted Pokemon. "RIght!" The others followed. 

"I know what they were looking for." Bonnie said, tapping the wall in a certain way. It opened and a scroll came out. She put it in her bag, and then, the worst sound ever occured. "The tower's gonna crash in, with us inside!" Ash screamed. "Watch this!" Bonnie said. 

Serena, Verity and Clemont screamed, and Alain covered Marin's eyes, when the tower fell in...and no sign of Ash and Bonnie. "No.." Serena muttered, feeling the tears comig to her eyes. Clemont let a couple fall, when suddenly, within the smoke, there was a shape. "Look!" Verity cried, pointing. 

Ash and Bonnie came through the smoke on Hawlucha. "Thank Arceus." Clemont and Serena said at the same time. "You had us worried!" They shouted at the two. "Yeah, but they didn't find the research." Bonnie said, pulling it out. They saw the state the tower was in wasn't good, and Ash and Bonnie shuddered. "now you get why we were worried! We thought you two got squished underneath a bunch of rubble!" Serena shouted. "Yeah...but we aren't." Bonnie said. Suddenly, they heard a voice of someone they hoped they would never hear again. 

"Well. Good to know you're right where I want you!" The voice shouted. 


	21. Kalos Disaster Part 3: This Won't Be the End of Us!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice prevails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie's current team: Dedenne, Lairon, Marill, Vanilluxe, Squishy (Zygarde)  
> Dedenne's current moveset: play rough, dazzling gleam, nuzzle and electric charge  
> Lairon's current moveset: take down, metal sound, iron tail, and iron defense  
> Azumarill's current moveset: Water gun, sweet kiss, bubble beam and Dazzling Gleam  
> Vanilliuxe's current moveset: Ice Beam, Powder Snow, Blizzard and Hail  
> Squishy's Current Moveset: Land's Wrath, Dragon tail,Thousand Arrows and Earthquake
> 
> Verity's current team: Prinplup,Pumpkaboo, Braixen,Litwick  
> Prinplup's current moveset: water gun, sheer cold, ice beam and physic  
> Gourgeist's current moveset: curse, grass knot, shadow claw and razor leaf  
> Delphox's current moveset: Flame Wheel, Mystical Fire, Flamethrower and Physhock.  
> Chadelure's current moveset: Curse, Ember, Shadow Ball and Physic

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked, slightly angry. "Ha! How don't you know me, Ash?" Ash gasped. "Paul?" he asked, seeing his purle-haired rival from Sinnoh. "You better believe it. I teamed up with Lysandre, and we're going to create a perfect world!" He boasted proundly. "No...you're not." Verity hissed out, annoyed herself. 

Bonnie couldn't believe it. "Jump!" She shouted. They all made it out barely in time to see a net come over hwere they just were in the rubble. "Darn." Paul muttered. "I'm not letting this happen!" Ash shouted. "ha. Too bad it already IS." He sneered. Bonnie could feel her fists clenching. Paul flew away on a Salamence, but Bonnie and Verity had enough. They called out Vanilluxe and Gourgeist, get on them, and follow him. 

"Bonnie, Verity, wait!" Ash called, getting out Noivern. "Me? Wait for the entire world to crumble in on itself? Never!" Verity replied, and zoomed off with Bonnie. 

"This entire adventure...I had thought about this...never thought it would happen again...and I'm not letting Lysandre do it! Always in the back on my mind that day....never again!" Bonnie said angerly. Verity was watching Bonnie silently from her Pokemon, but couldn't believe it. It was slightly scary for Verity, but...now..Bonnie's second time going through this. She could only imagine what was going through her head. 

Serena, Clemont, Ash, Alain and Marin were racing on their own Pokemon to catch up to those two. "I haven't seen Bonnie so determinded, ever." Serena shouted oer the wind. "yeah, well...once she has her mind set on something, nothing is stoping her!" Clemont replied. "Just like Ash!" Serena shouted. Ash had been listening this entire time. Bonnie _was_ just like him. Gym badges and all. he shook his head. Feels like only yesterday she had gotten shocked by pikachu for hugging it too tightly. 

The two girls found Lysandre and Paul, as well as everyone else. "Get out you're strongest Pokemon!" Bonnie said. Verity nodded, and got out Liwick and Braixen. However, they must've felt the need to be strong, because they were covered with a blue light. Bonnie had called out Azumarill and Lairon, but lairon apprently wanted to evolve too, because he covered himself in a blue light. 

"Delphox, and Lantu-" Verity didn't get to finish the sentence, because Lanturn covered itself in a blue light, and evolved again. "Chandelure!" It said. Verity was shocked to say the least. 

"Aggron!" Bonnie's Aggron shouted, ready for this. "This is awesome guys!" The two say together. Lysandre sees them and frowns. "Well, look who's back." He muttered dryly. 

Ash found them and saw Verity had a Chadelure who was using Flamethrower, must've been to replace ember or something. Bonnie's Lairon must've evolved too.. They were in a battle stance with Lysandre. "Oh Arceus, not him again." Ash muttered. 

"Use Mystical Fire!" Verity shouted, while Bonnie screamed out, use Water Gun!" They hit Lysandre's Garados head on, and it seemed to take a lot of damage. 

Ash and the others pulled up, and Bonnie was holding Zygarde's Poke ball. "Greninja, water Shuriken!" Ash screamed. 

Bonnie called out Zygarde. "I've had enough!" She shouted, and Zygarde gathed all of itself, ane went into complete form. "SQUISHY, USE THOUSAND ARROWS ON THEM!!!" Bonnie screamed. Zygarde listened, and went on to do so. "Never again!" he growled out, having the same feelings as Bonnie. 

Paul and Lysandre were taken out by Thousand Arrows. In that Moment, Ash was amazed. The once-upon-a-time little girl who only cared about finding a "keeper" for her brother really had changed. 

The dust cleared, and they were both gone. However, the machine they would've used was destroyed beyond repair. "Never again!" Bonnie screamed. The sky, thta had been red, went back to blue. She was panting, and fell onto her backside from the effort she had just put into that. 

"Bonnie!" Serena and Verity shouted, running forward toward her. Bonnie smiled and said, "I'm alright. Prism Tower on the other hand..." She bit her lip. "That isn't your fault. The important thing is that we just stopped Team Fire Flare before they could do very much of anything," Ash told her. "yeah, and he construction crew is on the way. My basement lab is alright and fine, so al my inventions are fine." 

Bonnie was so happy. Ash looked at her and asked something she had been waiting for. "Want to have a battle? not right now obviously, but do you want to?" Bonnie nodded enthusiastically. "Now, dinner at my house!" Serena called, getting her Altaria out. Nobody was objecting to that. 


	22. Rivals: today, Tommorow and Forever!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! And I think it was pretty good too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie's current team: Dedenne, Lairon, Marill, Vanilluxe, Squishy (Zygarde)  
> Dedenne's current moveset: play rough, dazzling gleam, nuzzle and electric charge  
> Lairon's current moveset: take down, metal sound, iron tail, and iron defense  
> Azumarill's current moveset: Water gun, sweet kiss, bubble beam and Dazzling Gleam  
> Vanilliuxe's current moveset: Ice Beam, Powder Snow, Blizzard and Hail  
> Squishy's Current Moveset: Land's Wrath, Dragon tail,Thousand Arrows and Earthquake
> 
> Verity's current team: Prinplup,Pumpkaboo, Braixen,Chandelure  
> Prinplup's current moveset: water gun, sheer cold, ice beam and physic  
> Gourgeist's current moveset: curse, grass knot, shadow claw and razor leaf  
> Delphox's current moveset: Flame Wheel, Mystical Fire, Flamethrower and Physhock.  
> Chadelure's current moveset: Curse, Ember, Shadow Ball and Physic

After a long meal of Serena and Clemont's cooking, Ash and Bonnie were fired up and ready for a battle. "You know Bonnie." Ash begain as they walked out onto the Battlefield. "I was waiting for the day we could actually have a Pokemon battle, and that day is finally here!" He shouts excitedly. Bonnie laughs and rolls her eyes. 

"Okay, this will be a one-on-one battle between Pokemon Master Ash and Pokemon Trainer Bonnie! Please send out your Pokemon!" Clemont called enthusiastically. Ash sent out Pikachu, as Bonnie expected. She sent out Vanilluxe. She had recently found a Vanilluxite, so she couldn't wait to try it out and see what she could do. "Battle, begin!" Clemont called. That was all Bonnie needed to hear in order to start quick. 

"Vanilluxe, Ice Beam and Spin Around!" Bonnie commanded.. Soon, Vanilluxe was inside of a ball of ice. "Ha! Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash called, as an attempt to smash through it. "Blizzard now!" Bonnie shouted as soon as it got close. "Pika!" Pikachu called, getting thrown up into the air and taking quite a lot of damage. 

The battle raged on, and Verity and Serena were in shock at the both of them. "I never thought that Bonnie would do so well against Ash." Serena said, not taking her eyes off the battle. Verity nodded and said, "I didn't think Bonnie was going to go full force. Guess I was wrong." Serena looked over at Verity for one minute. Before Bonnie had started her adventure, she didn't even know that this girl existed and here she was. A Performer and a Trainer, something that few, if any, are able to do. Serena smiled. No wonder these two got along so well. They both defied expectations of others. 

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. "Vanilluxe, Mega Evolve!" Bonnie called. "What?" Ash and Clemont cried at the same time. Vanilluxe was now double the size and had another two heads, as well as icicle shards sticking out from the sides of it. "And Use Hail!" The hail sent Pikachu's thunderbolt back toward Ash, who narrowly dodged getting shocked. "Thats one of a kind!" Clemont shouted, adjusting his glasses for a better view. "Okay Pikachu, A mirage of Electro Balls!" Ash commanded, thinking that would would. "Ice Beam up!" Bonnie shouted. It mad an ice wall all around Pikachu with no way out but up. "And on Pikachu!" Bonnie screamed. 

Serena could feel her jaw drop. Bonnie was amazing to say the least and as good if not better than Ash. It was amazing in her eyes how much the girl had grown since being in the group. Now here she was, showing Ash who was the boss. It nearly made her laugh. Verity was amazed at well. Saying Bonnie was in her element was nearly an understatement. She was so concentrated and determinded and happy. Just like with her gym battles. 

"Pikachu!" Ash cried, starting to get worried. "Now! FInish this off with Powder Snow!" Bonnie shouted. And before Ash or Pikachu had time to attack or dodge or command, Pikachu was knocked out, swirly eyes and all. "Pikachu is unable to battle! Bonnie and Vanilluxe win!" Clemont calls. Vanilluxe changed back to its pervious s state. "Great job. Now take a nice long rest." Bonnie told it, and returned it to its Poke ball, and walked out to meet Ash in the middle of the battlefield. 

"Bonnie that was, you were, amazing." Ash tells her. "Where did you get such a strong Pokemon?." Verity and Bonnie shared a look abd Verity said to him, "It was her starter. As a Vanillite." Ash gawked. "Wait, aren't the starters Fennekin, Chespin and Froakie?" Verity nodded. Clemont stepped in to explain. "Because of,uh,previous events, Bonnie couldn't take one of the starters without remembering something we've all been trying to forget, so I delivered this to Professor Sycamore to give to Bonnie. I didn't train it or anything, like an ordinary starter. I just figured to make things a little easier for Bonnie, I could help." Everyone knew the thing they were trying to forget. 

"Well, Where to next?" Serena asked. "I want to go to Galar!" Bonnie cried. "Oh." Verity said softly. "What it is?" Bonnie asked her. "I wanted to go to Sinnoh and do Contests there." Serena smiled and said, "I'm going there too! We could go there together!" Verity bit her lip. "Well Bonnie. Verity. You both have flights to catch, I have to go organize the newly-fixed Lumiouse gym." 

Verity looked at Bonnie with tears in her eyes and said, "Its been great. Thank you so much for your help that day. If I didn't chase after Piplup, I never would've had the adventure of a lifetime with you." Bonnie nodded and said, "But we'll meet again, and I'll watch all your Contests on T.V! Serena's too!" The two girls hugged. "See you again sometime?" Verity asked. Bonnie nodded, and Verity and Serena walked out to go to the airport to fly to Sinnoh. 

Ash looked at Bonnie and said, "Hey, wanna come with me to Galar?" Bonnie's eyes widened. "Er," Ash corrected himself, "Can I join You in Galar?" Bonnie nodded. "Good Luck Bonnie!" Clemont cried. And with that, Ash and Bonnie went to catch a flight to Galar. 

Now on the plane, Ash was asleep and Bonnie was looking out the window, thinking. " _No matter what happens, I'll never forget Verity. And I will see her again...someday."_ She sighed and muttered to Dedenne, "No matter what happens, we can do anything!" And threw her fist in the air, ready for anything and everything, and a new adventure ahead.


End file.
